War Torn Hearts
by Samantha Jane West-Croft
Summary: Catharine Angeline Smith was once your average soldier girl on the frontlines of the recent war during the year 2025. Her family was not average but then again neither was being the leader of Torchwood. She then meet up with the Doctor. AU,changed summery
1. Prologue

Ok this is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction. This sort of takes place right after Waters of Mars, and it is an AU. Any feed backs would be appreciated. This is short and a basic intro into my OC Catharine. Please no flames, any that are sent will be ignored. Respective criticism is allowed however.

* * *

Prologue

_I remember seeing the Daleks when I was a little girl, at the time I was 11 years old, it was the day Earth was moved somewhere. I don't know why my little insignificant planet was moved or even where it was moved to only that we were all going to die. But by the stroke of midnight we were saved and put back where we belonged. My life was forever changed. I wanted to find out what had happened. Both my parents were dead and my big cousin Ianto Jones adopted me. His death left me alone, Jack never told me how he died, only that he died swiftly. Jack let me travel with him for a few months then instructed Gwen and Rhys to adopt me. I was raised with their three kids, Toshiko, Owen, and Ianto. Apparently they were named after Gwen's close friends and co-workers who died working for Torchwood. _

_Oh I forgot to tell you my name. I am Catharine Angeline Smith. And yes I know about the Doctor. No I am not related to Sarah Jane Smith and I am 27 years old now. _

_Not many people take the time to read my profile when I am being evaluated for work. They think 'oh she's a Smith, must be Sarah's kid' or 'Raised by Ianto and Jack, great what is the worst she could do'. I find it rather insulting to think of me like that. Maybe I should look for the Doctor. Then maybe he won't think of my as insignificant like all the others I have seen and met._

Catharine put her pen and notebook down and stared at the computer screen. Her eyes saw the red dots and blue dots moving around. She wasn't afraid, not anymore. If she were to die, then she would go down with pride and dignity.

* * *

A/N: Again this is short to try and introduce my OC, Read and Review but again please no flames.


	2. Battle Fields part One

This is the First Chapter, it is longer than the prologue..but you probably can see that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the characters or the Tardis.

* * *

Chapter One

She was only five feet six inches tall with boy-cut black hair. Her skin was very pale, but it was not because she was 'gothic' no it was because she stayed inside working on her computers. Catharine had a total of about 5 connected together. They were her network and she was working alone this day. She worked in one of the unconnected underground bunkers that she had started to help build after the beginning of the Petroleum Apocalypse. Torchwood had started to shut down after Rhys had his first heart-attack. Catharine a thin girl, Gwen kept saying that it's because she was anorexic; but Catharine was not. She ate just about everything and anything when she was alone.

Thoughts of Ianto and Jack filled her head. This is why she liked being alone. The pain of losing her brother and father like figures was too much pain for her to handle with people around. Catharine broke down sobbing, the pain threatening to tear her heart to pieces. Suddenly a male's voice came from down the hallway. She didn't hear what he had said; only knew that someone else was there. She wiped the tears from her face and pulled out her small hand gun.

"Who's there?" Catharine asked as she held the gun up with both hands. The place in which she worked was dark and cold. As she made her way down the hall she bumped into a tall solid object. "I don't remember that being there." She rubbed her nose and forehead. Above her forehead was a large bleeding cut. She shook her head then turned around with the pistol held out and pointed at a tall man. He looked to be five feet eleven inches tall with unkempt brown hair. His eyes were chocolate brown and filled with sorrow and pain.

"Please put that thing away." He requested as he put a hand on top of the gun. Catharine put the pistol in her hip holster. "Are you all right ma'am?"

"Yes now under the authority as head of Torchwood I'm placing you under arrest for trespassing on private property." Catharine grinned at his confused look.

"Not you lot again."He shook his head and glared down at her. "Where's Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Gone, missing for at least 15 years." Catharine grumbled almost inaudibly, "Gone after my cousin died." Catharine grinned again as she walked towards the computers. "Look, let me know who you are and you can be on your way…and I can go about being alone again."

"I won't leave you now that you look depressed."

"Great, another one," She rolled her eyes, "Stay for all I care but tell me your name."

He visibly flinched as her hand maneuvered towards the gun. "The Doctor," He watched as Catharine glanced at him over her shoulder, at the computer then back at him.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope, why do you want to be alone?"

Catharine looked at her feet and remained silent.

"Can you tell me your name?"

She turned around so that he got a better look at her young face. She was thin, especially in the face. One might accidentally mistake her for a boy if it weren't for her eyes. They were kinder and gentler than the façade that she carried. "Catharine Angeline Smith; that was the name the Orphanage gave me before Ianto raised me."

"Ianto Jones, Jack's—

"Yes, Jack's boyfriend good for me…raised by my cousin and his boyfriend." She snapped then shook her head. "Look I can't let you stay so do you wish to join me for dinner?"

"All right but first, do you have a medical kit?"

Catharine looked around her five computers and dragged out the medical kit. The Doctor had her sit down on a chair and he cleaned the cut then bandaged it. "Thanks, but once we get top side I want you to hold onto me, don't let go for anything." Catharine slung the rifle onto her shoulder then grabbed hold of his hand. They walked up to topside and gun fire broke out. She pushed him to the ground and lay flat on top of his back. When the gun fire stopped Catharine dragged him to his feet and ran towards a crumbled building.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked cynically.

"The year is 2025; a lot has happened in 16 years since the Daleks attacked." She looked around a wall of the crumbled building. "This is the outskirts of old Cardiff, Doctor; humans have run out of fossil fuels and we're killing each other to get what we can." She ran and looked out a broken window then her eyes grew large. The Doctor, having seen the grenade coming towards their location grabbed hold of Catharine and pulled her down underneath him. The grenade landed on the second story; then nothing, no detonation. He looked down at her to see her staring up at him. "You just…tried to save me…" She winced then pushed him off her. "However, you threw me on top of a pipe." She sat up and rubbed her bruised back.

"How much longer until we get to where we're going?"

Catharine looked out the window then pointed at the only standing building there was. "Not too far, I've had to run father on a bullet ridden leg." She grabbed his hand then ran with him, hiding behind rubble whenever a bullet got too close to her, then pushed her way through the back door of the building. "Leon, hurry up, I've got a few wounds here!" She shouted. A short oriental man ran up with a med kit.

"You lie to me…all the time Catharine!" Leon exclaimed angrily.

"Oh shove it, I need you to get the Doctor and I a table and good food…and hurry your ass up." She motioned for the Doctor to sit at the closest table.

"That was harsh." He said while drinking the glass of water that she put in front of him.

"It's a harsh life around here." Catharine sat in front of him and pulled out bottle of red wine. "You want some?"

"Are you really going to drink right now?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" She poured herself a glass and took a deep sip. The Doctor took the bottle from her and poured himself a glass as well. "Look I'm sorry for being hostile but I have to protect my own people here and the area."

"Understandable, Miss Catharine, I wanted to ask you why were you crying when I first showed up?"

Catharine looked down at the white lace table cloth. Her eyes were taking in the floral designs that were woven in while she tried to keep her breathing even. "My cousin died not too long after my parents were murdered by the Daleks, Jack Harkness took me in for a few months then left me in the care of Gwen and Rhys. They raised me along with their three other children." Catharine drank more then poured another glassful of the wine. "The oldest two, Tosh and Owen are 16 and Ianto is 7. Gwen closed down Torchwood not long after Rhys had a heart-attack. I came here and started it back up, only a few members but we keep the borderlands safe."

"Torchwood has gone from alien fighting to border patrol?" The Doctor seemed confused.

"Yeah, we haven't seen any really threatening aliens thanks to the Smith Network."

"Smith Network?"

"Sarah Jane Smith's family has picked up the slack of Torchwood so that I can take my first steps with ease." Catharine watched as Leon ran in with two plates of hot food. When he put them down the Doctor looked at the red jelly like substance. "Don't worry it's safe, all it is tomato, protein, sugars, and starch thrown together. It keeps ones systems in check." She pulled out a Swiss-army knife and sliced at the red jelly.

The Doctor picked up a spoon and started eating the jelly. "It's actually not all that bad…considering."

"Don't worry desert is better, knowing Leon." She finished her jelly and sat back in the chair. "Look, I have a question for you."

"Shoot away."

Catharine grinned the put her gun on the table. "Why did you come back, after 15 years?"

The Doctor glanced down at the gun nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Fifteen years ago a group called the 456 attacked Earth, they demanded one tenth of the human population, all of which were children. Where were you, why didn't you to help?"

He let out a sigh then sat back. He explained all he could about fixed points in time and that he could not help the situation even if he wanted to because it would have disrupted the flow of time. She sat there listening to him, her eyes showed that she comprehended what he was saying but her face was blank. "Are you all right Miss Catharine?"

"Yes, I find how you talk very intriguing, not very many people talk like you do, there is one guy, but he is…a hermit of sorts." Catharine watched as Leon came running back in with a bowl of apples in one arm and in the other was a bowl of melted caramel. "Ah, desert, thank you Leon."

Catharine helped her comrade put the bowls on the table then used her knife to slice an apple and dip the pieces in caramel. "Dig in Doctor; it's not every day that we get apples."

The Doctor grinned at the young woman; she seemed so used to the bad food, battle like conditions and sometimes the harshness of being alone. Suddenly three kids came running in and tackled Catharine to the ground. "Aunty Catharine, you're back!" the seven year old boy with ruffled black-brown hair exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I'm back but you three shouldn't be up here…this place is dangerous." Catharine looked at the three in fear. "Besides, you're mother will be worried that you're above ground again, and this time she'll take it out on me." Catharine stood up stiffly and ushered them back through the doors and down to the passageway. When she came back the Doctor had stood up and grabbed the last apple.

"Take it Miss Catharine, as you said, it's not every day that you get fresh apples." He handed it to her then started to walk out.

"This is also a fixed point in time isn't it?" She asked while using her knife to slice up the apple.

"No, it isn't and don't worry I will be safe." He walked out the door and Catharine stood there confused but then rushed after him just seconds before a bullet hit him from behind. She curled up as pain ripped through her shoulder and blood seeped into her thick wool coat. "Catharine, come on, stay with me…don't close your eyes…talk to me…"

"Heh, I don't remember bullets hurting this much." She whispered sarcastically while applying pressure to her left shoulder. "Doc, take the pistol out of my boot leg and shoot there." She pointed behind him and moved her right leg so that he could pull the pistol out.

"No,"

"If you don't then that bastard who shot me will kill us both because he's marching over here."

He pulled the gun out and put it in her hand. "I'm a terrible shot," He said while applying more pressure to the wound where she could not. Catharine lifted the gun with her right hand.

"Just to warn you Doc, I'm a terrible shot with my right hand." The sound off from the pistol rang loudly in both their ears while the figure across the way dropped dead. "Yes!" She let out a whoop of triumph and then a hiss of pain.

"Hold still." He said while taking his trench coat off, rolling it up and putting it under her head. "I have to remove the bullet…where's your knife?"

"Yeah…umm…I'm not going to tell you." She blushed while reaching up her shirt with her right arm. She pulled out the knife and handed it to him. "Now I'm wishing I could get us inside the sanctuary."

"Actually that's a better idea." He picked her up, trench coat and all, and then ran back to the building. He pushed the things off the table and laid her down gently. "Catharine, I need you to keep talking to me…why isn't this building destroyed?"

"It has a force-field surrounding it, designed and integrated by me and the science team. UNIT joined in fighting in the borderlands after things got worse and the resident half-breed aliens started dying from chemical warfare." She let out a scream as he used the tip of the knife to remove the bullet then used the lace table cloth to wrap her arm up. "Do you have to be so harsh when fixing a person's wounds?"

"Sorry Catharine," He helped her sit up and watched as she hopped off the table. "Maybe you should drink the rest of the wine."

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea." She started to sway back and forth.

The Doctor quickly caught her then walked towards the passage. "Where do you sleep?"

"Go down the first flight of stairs, take a left go down to the end of the hallway then keep going for four doors and I'm the one on the far right." She said while leaning on him to keep from falling. The Doctor walked her to her quarters and laid her on the bed. She let her hand slip from his shoulder to his hand. "Please stay…it's not safe to leave quite yet."

"All right, when some of your men return I will leave."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review


	3. Battle Fields part Two

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or World War 1 for that matter, i did some minor research on the section having to do with the battle of Verdun, not very well on my part but it was meant to only be a quick blip.

A special thanks to Lady Nightlord, for editing and criticing my work over emails...lots of them...

Read and Enjoy please.

* * *

Chapter Two Battle Fields part 2

None of Catharine's troupes returned the next day, nor the next after that. Catharine had found some of the newer medical supplies and tools so that she could attempt to speed up her recovery. The Doctor found it annoying to be stuck in one place as long as they were but he waited it out until she was applying the stitches wrong. He stopped her and applied the stitching himself. She looked from his hand to him. Her face was covered in mud and pain emanated from her eyes."Sorry Catharine, I didn't mean to cause you to get hurt."

"Don't be sorry, if it weren't for you, I might have been stuck in that hole for a few more days before realizing I hadn't eaten." She grinned then looked him in the eyes. "I should try and get you back to your Tardis."

"Come with me." The Doctor said quickly.

"What?"

"Come with me, through time and space, please, I need someone a friend to travel with."

Catharine's face dropped from its happy appearance to a stunned frightened one. "I don't know if I can…there's so many people here in the borderlands that need help…this is the only outpost for miles around."

"Give the task to Leon…heck Gwen could help him." He took the gloves off and grabbed both of her hands. "Please."

"I can see what I can do." She stood up and walked away. This is what she wanted but the abruptness of how the Doctor asked her scared every fiber of her being. She walked into Leon's quarters and shook him awake. "Leon, I'm leaving town for a while, you're in charge."

"Catharine," He asked sleepily, "Are you going with him?"

"Yes, but if I don't feel safe I will come back…don't let Gwen worry about me." She walked out and back to her quarters. Once inside with the door closed she grabbed a small backpack and started putting her military green cargo pants and tank tops in the bag. She pulled her trench coat off the back of the door and put it on. She walked out with the bag slung over one shoulder and the rifle over the other. The Doctor looked at her amazed.

"Didn't need long to think about it did you?" he said.

"Nope, but I would like for you to do one thing for me."

"Anything,"

"Carry my bag, since you won't carry a gun I'll carry those." She slipped the bag off her shoulders and handed it to the Doctor. "Thanks, it is heavier than this rifle." She forced the rifle to stay up on her shoulder. "We should go at midnight, that's in the next five minutes."

"Why at midnight?" He asked while sitting down with the bag.

"That's when the people out there rotate guards." She looked at her wrist-watch and tapped her leg nervously while waiting for the clock to strike midnight. When it did the watch beeped four times. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and they ran across the field back to where his Tardis was. She pushed him into the barricade of ruble while she stood with her back to him and holding the rifle so that if anyone was to come up behind she could shoot them. They made their way back into the underground tunnels and into the Tardis. Once inside she looked around, the place felt almost welcoming to her. Several winding curving pillars seemed to hold up the dome like structure. In the center was a circular control console and in the very center of the console was a tall cylindrical tube that stretched all the way to the ceiling. The room was warmer than the place she had just come from and she started to take her coat off but then decided against it.

"Well, that was a bit close." He said while putting her bag down on the captain's chair. She nodded her head and dropped the rifle to the ground. "You all right?"

"Yes, just…don't ever make me run across a field with crazy gun slinging idiots again!" Catharine turned around and slapped him across the cheek. "You're worse than Jack and every other Torchwood member when it comes to that kind of stunt."

"Ow, why is it the women, always the women? Usually mother's however." The Doctor said while rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, it's just…I'm not used to risking my neck for someone I hardly know." She picked up the rifle and bag. "Could you show me to where I will be sleeping?" The Doctor nodded his head and with a small smile walked with her through the corridors of the Tardis. She began counting as they walked.

"You do realize you can call for me and ask for help." The Doctor gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"All right I'll stop counting the repeating patterns to my room then." She let out a sigh while slipping the rifle off one shoulder and onto the other. "Look Doctor, I…I lost a man a couple of years ago…I don't need someone thinking I need to be looked after but…you seem to need to be looked after." She smiled softly while they walked into a rather large bedroom. "Wow…so how does the Tardis get so…big?"

"It's naturally this big, Time Lord Technology."

She looked at him confused. "Time Lord?"

"That's what I am…didn't Jack tell you that?"

She shook her head. "No, he told me that you were an alien and to trust you above all else." Her eyes flickered towards his hand. He was fiddling with something in his pocket while she stood there confused. "Could you tell me more, concerning your people I mean?"

His eyes grew dark. She backed away from him and looked down at her feet. "Not really a good idea…maybe some other time."

Catharine walked over to the bed and sat down. "What about your planet, could you tell me what I looked like?"

"Why are you so interested?" he countered.

She didn't look up from her lap. He could tell she was embarrassed about something. He walked over and sat next to her. "I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid. Then being raised within the Torchwood Network I changed career paths. I haven't ever seen another planet, except when we were taken hostage by the Daleks." She was whispering while playing with her coat sleeve. "Sorry if I…stirred up bad feelings."

"Burnt orange," he whispered. Her attention was drawn to him and before she could ask what he was talking about he continued. "The sky was burnt-orange. The mountains were covered in snow and the forests were silver leaved. The plains were covered in red grass. The citadel of the Time Lords was domed city that the spires seemed to be made of gold." A few tears rolled down his face. "When I was a little boy, we used to live in a house that was perched halfway up the top of a mountain. I had run down that mountain and I found that the rocks weren't grey at all - but they were red, brown and purple and gold. And those pathetic little patches of sludgy snow were shining white in the sunlight. Gallifrey's second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine and made the silver-leafed trees look like a forest on fire in the mornings."

Catharine put a hand on his shoulder. She could tell he was in pain. Catharine looked him in the eyes. "You're crying," she whispered as she felt her own tears roll down her face. "What happened to your planet?"

"A war," He managed to say.

"All things are inevitable, it happened because it had to." She whispered. "Time is ever changing; maybe you just need someone who understands what time is like."

The Doctor stood back up and wiped the tears from his face. "You're right,"

"Women's intuition got to love it." She smirked then patted his hand. "Now where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?" He held his hand out to her. She took hold of his hand and let him walk her back to the control room.

"I would like to say good-bye to my cousin Ianto…he'll understand I think."

"Out of the question!" He blurted at her. She pulled back and looked at him fearfully. "That unto itself could cause a time paradox."

"Not unless it was supposed to happen." She pulled out a letter from her coat. "Ianto wrote it three weeks before his death. Jack gave it to me after he helped Gwen pack up Ianto's belongings." She handed it to the Doctor. He could tell that it was not a woman's' hand writing.

'_Dear Catharine,_

_If you're reading this, I'm dead. You visited me three week ago, told me that I was going to write this letter and then we were going to fight something that even you were frightened to talk to me about. You turned twenty-seven three days before you came to visit me. I was shocked that you were standing before me. You looked so much like your mother, only Jack and the Doctor could explain to me what was going on. And Doctor, if you're reading this as well, take good care of my cousin and the one I considered as the best little sister I could have._

_Sincerely Ianto Jones.'_

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief then thought for a few moments. "All right, Cardiff 16 years ago." He started flipping switches and the Tardis whirred to life. Catharine grabbed hold of the closest pillar while the Tardis rocked and was thrown back and forth.

When they stopped Catharine held onto her stomach with one arm while covering her mouth with the other. "You all right?" The Doctor asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I get motion sickness that's all…come on we need to get to Ianto and Jack." Catharine ran out of the Tardis and quickly looked around. "This isn't Cardiff…" She walked back inside the Tardis and glared at the Doctor.

"What do you mean this isn't Cardiff?" He looked out to see men in blue military uniforms. They were standing about in a muddy battle worn fields. He closed the doors "You're right, this isn't Cardiff, this is Verdun."

"That place sounds familiar, why does it sound familiar?" She put a finger over her mouth and tapped it impatiently while thinking. "World War One, you mean to tell me I left one war and entered another?" her voice squeaked as she walked up to the Doctor and pointed a finger up at him.

He glanced down his nose at the short woman. "I am terribly sorry, it's not like I intended for the Tardis to bring us here."

Catharine flung her arms in the air and walked away from him. "No, she just decided to make my life a living hell hole!"

"She?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she…what is this Tardis actually a he or an it?"

The Doctor chuckled. "You're one of the few people to actually refer to her as another sentient being not a piece of equipment."

Catharine stood still and looked at him slightly alarmed but then smiled. "You sure…I mean it makes perfect sense that she's got to be a semi-sentient thing, I just…it was…I don't know what I'm saying…I'm confusing myself." She sat down on the captain's chair. "So…do we go explore what's going on out there?"

He held his arm out to her. "Yes but I suggest that you get a different outfit…come on, I'll help you find a French military uniform."

She looped her arm through his and followed closely. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I am a girl after all."

"Yes, but at first glance one wouldn't think you were, and I can say that you're hitting puberty." He smiled down at her then started sorting through the clothing in the wardrobe. He pulled out a blue military uniform.

"Do I get to keep my guns?" she asked while slipping her tank top off and letting it fall to the ground.

"No, sorry," He looked away while handing her the uniform. "I'll ask around when we leave if you can have one." When he looked back up she was slipping the uniform on and dusting it off.

"All right, well let's go." She bounded down the stairs and out the door. The Doctor followed closely behind her and held out a psychic paper to the first man to ask what they were doing there.

"You two are the newest recruits we've got." The man said with a soft French accent.

"Yes, could you tell us the date?"

"22 of May 1916," The man replied.

"Who's in command here?" Catharine asked making her voice crack between low and high.

"General Charles Mangin," the man replied again, this time he looked around nervously. "Shall I take you to him?"

"No, it's fine, we'll be looking around for a while…my young friend here is actually on R and R right now."

"All right." The man walked away.

The Doctor walked with Catharine towards a small group of soldiers. "All right, fill me in men." The Doctor ordered flashing the psychic paper.

"SIR!" The men shouted as they stood at attention.

"At ease men, now answer me this: What is the plan for later today?" The Doctor looked at each one then at Catharine.

"We are going to retake Fort Doaumont." One of the younger soldiers said while grabbing a slice of bread. "Here, you can have it kid." The soldier got up and handed it to Catharine.

"Thank you sir," Catharine said in the same voice she had used on the other soldier. "Do any of you have a pistol or rifle I could have; I seem to have lost mine while being transferred here."

The same young soldier stood up, grabbed a rifle from a stack and handed it to her. "It was my brother's, take good care of it."

Catharine felt her heart nearly stop. This young man's brother was dead and he was giving her his rifle. "I am honored." She bowed to the soldier in respect then turned to the Doctor. "Sir, shall we go back to our stations?"

"Yes," He walked with his young companion back towards the Tardis. She looked frightened and above all else sad. "What troubles you my young friend?" The Doctor was whispering so that only she could hear him.

"They're so young…why are they always so young?" She looked down at the rifle in her hands and let a single tear roll down her face. "I want to help at least start this fight."

"Actually we should—"

"No, the Tardis brought us here for a reason; I want to know why she did." Catharine continued to walk past the Tardis. She walked towards the group of older soldiers. "May I join you sirs?" Her voice had slipped back to that of her fake teenage boy. The men nodded and moved a chair over for her. She sat with them and they talked about random subjects. The Doctor stood leaning against the Tardis. He found that her talking to the men made their spirits lighten ever so slightly. Maybe that's why the Tardis had stopped him in the middle of her battle field and this one. So that they could come to an understanding of how their lives were supposed to be.

Unexpectedly a whistle blew and the men grabbed their weapons and headed right for the front lines. The Doctor grabbed hold of Catharine and ran her back inside the Tardis. She started to try and fight back until the Doctor threw her into the Captain's chair and started the Tardis back up. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Why?" was all she managed to whisper.

"I won't lose another human to my dangerous life." He whispered as he walked back to her. "Besides you need to visit your cousin alive."

Catharine grimaced then flew out of the captain's chair and hit her head on the control panel. She wanted to curse the Tardis but found that if she did the Doctor would probably get mad and argue that it was her own fault. 'Insufferable old man, I swear, he's going to be the death of me.' She thought bitterly as the Tardis came to an abrupt stop. This time the Doctor walked out and came back inside with a grin. "Let me guess, I need yet another change of clothes." She retorted.

"With that attitude I should let you walk around in that uniform." He shot back while grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to her feet. "There's a decent set of female clothes in the Wardrobe." He pointed off into the distance and she followed where his finger lead her.

When she walked down out of the wardrobe she was wearing a black knee high dress with a simple dark blue coat. "Happy?" She asked while stumbling in the high heeled shoes.

"Better, now your cousin will think that you're a decent young woman and not a French soldier."

She walked off again and this time, when she came back, she was wearing a black tank top, black dress pants and a pair of black leather combat boots. "I feel safer now that I'm out of those death traps." She was talking about the high heels and the short skirt. "Besides, Ianto and Jack wouldn't believe that it was me if I wore a dress."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review.


	4. Forgive Me

Here's the third chapter, i would like some reviews but i guess it's too much to ask for. oh well...agian this is to Lady Nightlord, may your quill never run out of ink.

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or anything else besides Catharine and the plotline.

* * *

Chapter Three Forgive Me

Catharine looked around; she was startled at how beautiful Cardiff was. Sure she had seen it when she was a child but she could barely remember it after all the death and destruction she had seen. She walked in circles looking up at the sky. The Doctor smiled at her while she moved in small circles.

"I see you have a new companion Doctor." Jack said walking up to them. Catharine tilted her head back down and saw Jack. "No, Doctor…"

Ianto walked up holding three containers. "What is it Jack? Oh hello Doctor, what a pleasant surprise that you came."

"Hello Ianto, Jack," Catharine said with a soft smile.

Ianto looked at her exceedingly confused. "Do I know you?"

"Ianto," Jack said looking at Ianto slightly worried. "That's Catharine…in…16 years I would say."

Catharine nodded her head and looked at her older cousin slightly frightened. "Ian, it's me…your nick-name for me is Kitten, we play in the park as often as we can, and my personal favorite game that we play is called—"

"Stop," Ianto nearly screamed at her. She stopped talking by snapping her mouth shut. "You can't be my cousin,"

"Ian," Catharine whispered while taking a step closer to him, "Ianto, it's me…my nick name for you was Paladin, please…don't do this."

Ianto blinked at her. She was so thin, pale and almost looked as if she had seen too much death. She almost looked like his aunt, but it was impossible. She stared up at him with her dimmed blue-green eyes. There was no way that she was his baby cousin, his baby cousin had bright, vibrant youthful blue-green eyes.

"Ianto, I'm sorry to say but this is your cousin." Jack whispered. "Although why she came I do not venture to know." He seemed to almost glare at Catharine but she returned the glare almost tenfold.

Catharine then turned her glare on her cousin. "I can see that I am no longer loved by the only family I have left. I pray that you burn in hell!" She started to run back to the Tardis but Ianto tackled her to the ground. She let out a quick and abrupt breath as the air was knocked out of her lungs. "Get off of me!"

"Catharine," Ianto said helping her to her feet. His baby blue eyes showed confusion and sadness. "The only reason why you would come back is to say good-bye. I know I reacted badly but think about it…you promised me when you turned 11 that you would only come back in time if it was to say good-bye." Ianto pulled her into a hug. She stood still but slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Ianto…I'm scared." She whispered while resting her head against his shoulder. "You die…I don't want you to…"

"A universe destroying time paradox will ensue if I do not die." He said with a grin. "You're too young to understand how dangerous our line of work is."

Catharine slipped out from his arms and looked up at him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes but she wiped them away with a quick movement of her arm. This was the first time she had cried about someone dying. "Ian, you write a letter to me, all right?"

Ianto nodded his head then looked back at Jack who was holding the three containers. "I have hot chocolate to deliver to your birthday party." He bent forward and kissed her forehead. She could sense he was conflicted by the slow but abrupt movements he was making, "But there is something that your mother and father left you, it's in a safe, the password is your name." Ianto walked away with Jack but turned around, "Good bye my dear little cousin."

Catharine bit down on her lower lip as she watched them walk away. Pain struck at her heart and threatened to tear it to shreds. '_If there is a god up there, take him into your arms with swift and painless ease_.' She prayed silently.

"Catharine?" The Doctor walked up to her and looked at her tear stained face. "You've been crying."

"Yeah," She walked away and towards a small pub. "Are you coming Doctor?"

He followed her without a word as they walked into the pub. She ordered something to eat then put a small card on the table. It was a credit card. They ate fish and chips then walked around the city for a while. He let her talk about her family and what she could remember from her childhood. As soon as she mentioned a pocket watch the Doctor's attention was drawn in. she described the circles and lines that formed the cover design. "Did it ever open?"

"Yeah, my mum always used it to check the time." Catharine said with a sigh. "I kind of wonder what is in the safe now…but then again it's meant for another time." She took another drink of the iced tea.

They walked back to the Tardis and the Doctor lead her back to her room. "Go ahead and sleep, we've had an eventful day." The Doctor watched her slip under the covers of the bed then, as he was leaving her, turned off the lights and closed the door. He thought back to when Donna had been with him, he feared for this young woman becoming like Rose and Donna. Rose was trapped in a parallel dimension and Donna was back to her normal life without any knowledge of how brilliant a person she had become. He felt the pain of their departure and how it had come.

Catharine curled up and shivered herself to sleep. It wasn't that she was cold; it was that she was sad. Seeing Ianto and Jack again made her think of when they left and when her parents had died defending her from the Daleks.

_A little girl with rosy red cheeks and bright youthful eyes hid in her parents' closet. Her mother stood guard while her father ran outside to fight the Daleks with whatever he could get his hands on. All of a sudden the screaming of 'EXTERMINATE' rang throughout the house. Catharine flinched visibly inside the hideout. Her mother grabbed her pistol and started shooting at the Daleks, even though it did nothing it helped calm Catharine down. There was a loud sound, similar to thunder and her mother screamed then…nothing. The Daleks left and Catharine slowly climbed out of her hiding spot. She crawled towards her mother's dead body and shook it violently. _

"_Mummy," She screamed, "Mummy wake up, I need you!"_

_Her mother turned to look at her with sorrow clear in her eyes. 'You have the Doctor now; it's time for you to move on.' She seemed to say._

"_Mummy, don't leave me!"_

"_Wake up Catharine wake up." Her mother whispered then her voice started to morph into the Doctor's. "Wake up Catharine."_

Catharine bolted up right with a scream. "Mummy!" She looked to see the Doctor holding onto her shoulder. She struggled to keep from sobbing but finally gave in and wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

"It was only a nightmare, you'll be fine." He said softly while stroking her hair. "Everything will be fine."

"Forgive me mother," She whispered through the blinding tears. "I couldn't save you…I couldn't save anyone."

* * *

A/N: not my longest but not my shortest either...meh...please r&r.


	5. Advice

I'm uploading these next few chapters because my friends that don't have a account asked me to. i would like to hear from you and hear your words about my story.

* * *

Chapter Four Advice

The week had gone by rapidly for both of them. It began with running from alien armies one minute to sitting and having tea with the author J.R.R. Tolkien the next. Catharine was having the time of her life and the Doctor was always there to pull her out of trouble when she got into it.

They were now walking around a planet that the Doctor had told her was called Florana. Its landscape was carpeted by perfumed flowers, seas of warm milk, sand as soft as swan's down, and the oceans were made of effervescent water. Catharine walked barefoot along the top of the bubbly water. She turned to look back at the Doctor and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she mouthed as she walked back to him. "This is the best fun that I've had in a lifetime."

"I thought this would be fun, away from all that danger and hate."

"But the universe is always filled with danger and hate." She said almost automatically. "Where did that come from?" She whispered while picking up a bubble.

"You're smarter than you think Catharine; don't let the fact that you're human keep you from being smart." He said kindly while picking up a handful of bubbles and putting them on top of her head. She started to glare up at him then burst into laughing fits as she fell down and clutched her sides. Tears streamed down her face while she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You look like Father Christmas!" She managed to scream out at him while rolling to and fro on the ground. The Doctor felt at his face and grinned. She had put a beard of bubbles on his face without him noticing.

"I bet I do, and you look like a kid at Christmas with a series of bows in her hair." He picked Catharine up and carried her, laughing and all, back to the Tardis. "I think you need a bath…you're covered in bubbles."

Catharine looked down at her clothes and giggled. "You're right; I need to change at the least…" She let him lead the way to her room and when he had left she hopped, with a change of clothes, into her personal bathroom. It was almost as big as her bedroom. She turned on the hot water, shimmied out of her clothing and slipped into the tub of hot, but not scolding hot, water. When she came back out the Doctor was waiting on her bed. He saw that she wore only the towel around her bare skin and got up to leave. "You do realize that I'm perfectly fine with men seeing me naked don't you?"

He looked back at her in shock. "Maybe _I'm_ not comfortable looking at you naked." He said bluntly.

"That's fine but the look on your face said otherwise." She stood with her back to him and quickly pulled the fresh clothing on. Catharine walked past the stunned Doctor and to the control room. She had now realized that she had made it there with ease. Her eyes looked around the all too familiar room. "All right girl, what's your secret." She whispered to herself. She took out a photo of her mother, her father and her from when she was 7 or 8. Catharine sat down on the captain's chair looking rather small as her legs dangled above the floor.

The Doctor started to walk up but when he saw her staring down at the photo he paused. He could almost feel the pain she was feeling as she poured her thoughts over the photograph of her family. "What do you think is in the safe?" He said trying not to startle her.

She looked back at him with a shrug. "Like hell I know…Doctor, I think…I think I'm changing."

He walked up then sat next to her, "How so?"

She let out a sigh. "A week ago, I would have shot you on sight if you hadn't of told me your name…now I can't think of killing anything, not even an annoying fly." Catharine looked him in the eyes. "Now I don't know if I can be a soldier anymore."

"You're still a child, you shouldn't have to be." He took hold of her hands. "You're only 27; you should be living your life to its fullest, not shooting people and hoping that you last the night."

"Doctor, you sound as if you know what it's like…" She slowly gripped his fingertips into her hands. "Why did you ask me to come with you?"

"I…didn't want to be lonely anymore." He said calmly.

"And you just wanted a friend to show this…this…." She laughed at herself softly, "This wondrous and joyous adventure throughout time and space."

He looked at her and his eyes almost seemed to light up with joy. "Yes, how did you know how to describe what it is that I see?"

"I didn't…well I did but…it fit."

He smiled and hopped off the captain's chair. "Where do we go next?"

"I've never seen a carnival." She said standing next to him. "Do you know of any good ones?" Catharine stroked the center column with loving care. The Tardis started to hum at her touch.

"Well, she seems to like you." The Doctor said with a soft chuckle. "Let me think…yeah…there is a good one." He pushed more buttons and leavers and they were off. The Tardis lurched back and forth causing Catharine to fall backwards and forwards until the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest as they stopped moving. They fell to the ground, Catharine under him; he got up quickly then held his hand out to her. When they got up he looked outside then quickly led her towards the wardrobe. He pulled out a gypsy like costume and walked out. She changed with a smile then, after grabbing hold of his arm walked with him around the gypsy carnival.

"Doctor, what is that?" She pointed to a creature that was walking around. It was bald, pale with bright red eyes. Tentacle like strings extended from its mouth while one was larger than the others and was held in its hands. The thing in its hands was a large glowing ball. She started to hide behind the Doctor and when the creature looked at them it looked slightly angered then sad. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She stepped out from behind the Doctor and smiled at the creature. "What's your name?"

"Ood Charlie," He said with a look down at her. "Are you here for the performance?"

"Yes," She replied.

"That's too bad, it's been cancelled, orders of Alexander." Ood Charlie walked away sadly.

"Why was the Carnival cancelled?" The Doctor asked this time.

"There was an attack earlier today, an alien tore through our strongman William." Ood Charlie continued to walk away then turned to Catharine. "I would suggest that you Time Lords get going."

Catharine looked at Charles with wide eyes. The alien was still walking away while the Doctor looked at her. "How did he know that you were a Time Lord?"

"They're called the Ood, they are a telepathic race, but he said Time Lords, implying there is more than one here." He looked down at her and she shrugged.

"It's not me; I couldn't possibly be a Time Lord." She chuckled at his expression. "But wouldn't it be nice…just so that you're not the last anymore."

He looked away from her. She had hit the mark, he did want for himself to no longer be the last but the longing was almost too much for him to handle. The Doctor looked towards the Carnival again, this time he intended to get answers but he also wanted to help these people. He walked away from Catharine and to the leader of the group. "Hello there Mr. Alexander." The round chubby short human turned around to look at the Doctor. Catharine almost thought about running from there, it was as if this Alexander was giving off a dark aura.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Catharine walked closer and saw that this chubby human was shorter than even she was. "I think my companion here wants to ask you some questions." Catharine said raising her left eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do if I don't answer them?" Alexander challenged. Catharine pulled out the Doctor's psychic paper and flashed it at the man. Alexander instantly looked around frightened and nervous. He then motioned for them to follow. She looked at the paper and chuckled inwardly. He thought they were Time Agents. "Ask away my dear friends…any question you have for Alexander, I will answer."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets then looked at Catharine slightly abashed. He had finally realized that she had slipped the wallet from his pockets. "Do you know what attacked your friend?"

"No, I just know it was not human nor any of the other aliens that are here."

"What if the creature isn't in plain sight?" Catharine asked sitting on her heels while looking at the ground. She pulled out a knife from her cuisse then poked at the dirt with it. The dirt instantly turned silver on the blade's tip. "Doctor, take a look at this." She stood up with the dirty blade. "I don't think there is any such substance like this on Earth."

The Doctor touched the tip of his finger to the dirt then put it in his mouth. It tasted like minerals, metals and blood. "You're right Kitty," He said in a joking tone.

"Kitty?" She looked slightly insulted. "Kitty, that's the best nick name you could come up with?" her eyes started blazing with anger but then directed her attention to Alexander. "I apologize for my behavior towards my partner, he has yet to come up with a decent nick name for me…maybe you can." She could see the Doctor, out of the corner of her eye, trying to protest but failing to come up with a generous argument.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind." Alexander said while looking at his crew. "Look Miss Kitty, I think you and your partner are going to be disappointed when you find that there was no murder, just a simple accident."

"Then why did you close the show down?" the Doctor finally asked.

"To mourn the loss of a close friend," Alexander looked at Catharine and the Doctor with a suspicious eye. "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be right now."

Catharine waited for Alexander to be out of ear shot. "He did it."

The Doctor grinned. "Where's your proof?"

"This," She picked up a handful of the sand where he had been standing and touched it with her knife, it turned silver. "He also…just something about him…like the air grows tight and frightening." Catharine looked up at the Doctor then threw the dust back to the ground. Her eyes catching every detail that came into her vision. The tents were pitched and made each a different color than the rest. The dirt was a tan sand like color and the consistency was the same as sand but different. The air had lightened when Alexander had left but then her attention was drawn away from the Carnival to a high pitched buzzing sound. "Doctor Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I was about to ask you that…what do you think it is?" he looked down at her then found that he had to run after her. She was running faster than most people he had traveled with but the look that had been on her face was that of fear. Fear was driving her to follow the sound. They reached a large black tent. She ran into it then, having seen the torn up body of the Ood known as Charlie rushed into the Doctor's arms. Catharine's eyes flashed with pain as she tried not to remember all that she had personally seen in war. "Catharine, Kitty, look at me." He pushed her hair out of her face then forced her to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, what's in there?"

"Charlie, Alexander…he killed Charlie…" She choked back tears then swallowed hard. "I…I think Alexander is still in there."

"Do you think you can run from me?" Came Alexander's voice from inside the tent. The Doctor looked down at Catharine; fear could almost be seen in his chocolate brown eyes. "Let me rip you…destroy your body then kill you!" A large black creature with long black talons for fingers and two pale blue eyes came towards them. Catharine nearly had to strain her neck to look up at its black-blue fangs.

"First answer me this," The Doctor said with a grin. "How did you fit that big body of yours inside that tiny synthetic skin?"

"Simple," It hissed, "A Genetic modifier." It lunged at Catharine and the Doctor. She gripped onto his coat then threw him to the side. The talons of the creature tore at her baggy shirt just missing her flesh. She blinked then pulled out a gun from her bra.

"I'm so glad Uncle Jack taught me to hide as many weapons as possible." She said while shooting at the creature. The creature finally dropped dead and she looked slightly saddened. "Self defense, it was only self defense." She kept whispering over and over. The doctor got up out of the dirt; he was stunned that she had thrown him out of the way again. He walked over to her and watched as she crumbled in on herself.

"Catharine, come on, we need to get you cleaned up." He whispered thinking of the black alien blood that covered her clothing and face. She didn't walk with the Doctor; instead she walked up to the alien and put a hand on its dead body. "Catharine?"

She looked back at him. Pain shot through both of his hearts. The look on her face was of a broken Catharine. Sure he had seen her when she was down but not like this. She was only just rediscovering herself, reinventing who she was after fighting, just to be torn down by killing an alien that was bent on killing her. "Why, why is it always me?"

"Catharine, don't think that it's always you…it's me too." He walked closer to her then knelt beside her. "We're danger magnets." This made her laugh finally and he got her into the Tardis as swiftly as he could.

"Thank you for trying to give me a good week Doctor, this was…one of my better ones." She walked into the wardrobe then towards her bathroom. When she came back out she was wearing a baggy pair of pajama bottoms and a sweater. "Do you have any cookies and milk in this ship?"

He grinned then walked her to the kitchen. He looked in the cookie jar to find that there were no cookies. "Go on to your room, I'll come in with some milk and cookies."

"Ok," She wandered off towards her room. When she got in there she crawled under the covers and looked up at the ceiling.

The Doctor finished baking a small batch of 10 sugar cookies then walked to Catharine's room with two tall glasses of milk. She didn't look at him like she usually would have; instead her attention was drawn on seeing her past again. "Catharine,"

"Come on in Doctor, you usually do anyways." She finally looked at him; tears no longer stained her face. Instead the look was all too familiar; she had accepted that she was a soldier again.

"Catharine, what's wrong?" He asked while sitting next to her and putting the plate of cookies in her lap.

"There's no escape, my memories say it all too clearly, I don't belong in a world of peace."

"No, you belong in a world that is peaceful, where you have a future." He grabbed her right hand then looked down at the raised scar tissue. "What do these scars mean to you?"

"Death, suffering…"

"To me they mean survival, you survived something that most women couldn't dream of surviving. You're strong, you can fight yourself, rediscover that child that I saw earlier today." He held up a cookie and waved it in front of her face. "Now eat up little one."

Catharine giggled then took the glass of milk away from the Doctor. They ate the cookies and drank their milk and just before she fell asleep Catharine kissed the Doctor on the cheek. He blushed then got up from her bed. The Doctor watched as she rolled onto her side and hummed happily to herself.

* * *

A/N: Review please, i feel like i'm getting desperate here.


	6. Forgotten Children

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor who, i keep forgetting to say this, also last chapter there was a character named Ood Charlie, i could not think of a better name for him but yes he was an Ood.

Read and review please.

* * *

Chapter Five Forgotten Children

_Catharine ran down the corridor of the ship, she didn't understand why she was there. She was only a child, what did this strange and creepy man want with her? Suddenly about 5 guards ran after little Catharine and started shooting at her. She screamed in terror then slipped around the corner and hid in, what she thought was a broom closet. Her heart pounded against her chest as the guards continued to run past her hiding spot and when she leaned against a wall she saw a man being held up by shackles. He was covered in dirt and bullet holes in his shirt. She slowly crawled to him and poked at his foot. _

_He looked down at her in surprise. She looked up into his eyes and put a finger to her mouth. "I'm captain Jack Harkness," He whispered._

"_Cattie, Cattie Smith-Jones…" She whispered back then stood up right. "Where are we?"_

"_I…I don't know little one," He was lying to her._

"_You're lying," She whispered. "All men lie to me."_

"_Sorry, I didn't realize you were empathic." He tried to move from the shackles to kneel down and hold her. "Where are your parents?"_

"_They're probably dead, or…in prison for trying to fight my Master." She started crying to herself. The sudden realization that she might finally be alone was starting to sink in and cause her more pain than good. "I just want out of here!"_

_The door opened and the man wearing the business suit walked in. "There you are Catharine," __the untruthful smile on his face said a thousand words more.__ "Come __along__ little one."_

Catharine bolted awake. Her eyes were blurry trying to focus while sitting in the Captain's chair. She must have dozed off while the Doctor was talking to her about the space-time continuum. "Sorry Doctor, I must have dozed off on you." She said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"That's fine Catharine, completely understandable." He said with a kind smile. "By the way, what were you dreaming about?"

"The strangest thing, I was on a space ship and running from people then ran into a large room to see Jack dangling from shackles."

The Doctor didn't look at her but he started to feel worried. Worried that there was more to who she really was but she didn't seem to be a Time Lord, he didn't sense that, instead she seemed more like a sensitive. "That is strange," He buried his mind in the work he had. He was trying to fix some of the wiring under the control panel. She walked over and sat down next to his legs.

"You're hiding something from me Doctor." She whispered.

"What makes you say that?" He looked at her through the cords.

"I sense it…" She handed him his sonic screwdriver then pointed at a cord. "That should help."

He watched as she walked away then did as she suggested. Suddenly the Tardis hummed to life. "That worked…" He got out from under the control panel, grabbed his suit and started to pull it on when he saw Catharine sitting with a notebook and pen. She was writing quickly in the notebook. The Doctor smiled inwardly then sat in the captain's chair. "So, where do we want to go today?"

"I don't know Doctor, maybe…maybe we should check that safe out that Ianto suggested." She put the notebook and pen down. "I think it's time I faced my ghosts…" she got up and walked towards the Doctor.

He could see the seriousness on her face and the determination behind her gaze. "Let's go then1" He jumped towards the control panel then started flipping switches and buttons.

Catharine grabbed hold of the railing and when they finally stopped she burped a couple of times. "Still can't get used to that."

"Well you could go back to your normal life…" He suggested.

"Hell no, I like traveling with you…it's just my motion sickness." She rubbed her stomach then walked out of the Tardis. She looked around, the place looked unfamiliar. Horse drawn carriages and people wearing Victorian style clothing. Catharine ran back inside the Tardis with a pained expression. "You're kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" The Doctor looked at her confused.

"I have to wear a dress!" She nearly screamed as she ran into the Wardrobe. When she came out she was wearing an off white dress with a lacy poof out skirt and a pink rose holding up the hems of the off white silk. She wore a white shawl over her shoulders and head to hide the fact that her hair was boy length.

The Doctor's mouth nearly dropped, he hadn't realized how beautiful she had become while traveling with him. She had finally looked less skeletal and her eyes shown with renewed life and energy. Her face was a few shades tanner than it had been a few weeks ago and her cheeks were a soft pink and lips were as red as roses. He finally cleared his throat to speak. "You look amazing Catharine."

She blushed softly then took hold of his arm. "I guess if we're going to try and get that safe we should go now."

"How do you know it's going to be in this century?" He looked down at her in surprise.

"I…I just do…" she looked down at her feet. She was wearing flat slipper like shoes.

"All right then, off we go." He walked out with her. They walked around the town then found the local bank. He looked at the woman that was just walking out; she looked a lot like his young companion. The woman looked at them, smiled then continued walking with a young man. The Doctor could tell the man was a Time Lord. But he didn't want to accidentally mess the time line up. They walked into the bank and Catharine walked towards the clerk.

"I'm here to pick something up from a family friend." Catharine said calmly.

"Name," The clerk asked.

"Amanda Smith-Jones."

"Password?"

Catharine paused then leaned forward slightly. "Catharine Angeline Smith-Jones," She said without even flinching. The clerk looked at Catharine then smiled.

"Here you go, your mother said to be careful of the knowledge inside the package." The Clerk said handing Catharine a one foot by one foot box. "She also warned that you should not take this lightly and should go about it one step at a time."

"Thank you sir," Catharine said carrying the box out. They walked back inside the Tardis and Catharine looked at the package in her arms. She slowly sat down on the floor, her skirt gathered around her. "I…I don't know if I should open it."

"Catharine, this is what you were looking for your whole life…why shouldn't you?" The Doctor knelt next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. The Doctor himself wanted her to open the box so that he could find out why her mother was traveling with a Time Lord.

"It…it doesn't feel right, Doctor…could you open it?" She looked up at him, her eyes almost made his heart ache. She was entrusting him with something her mother gave to her.

"All right, why not." He sat down fully next to her and helped open the box. Slowly he pulled out a disk and a pocket watch. "That's odd,"

She reached inside and pulled out a manila envelope and a picture of a man wearing a red Victorian era coat and a black scarf. He stood next to her mother who was holding a bundled up blanket in her arms. His eyes were a cold blue green color much like her own and his face was angular and serious. He almost seemed scary to her but then again there was something all too familiar about him. "Doctor, do you recognize him?"

"No, but he has this pocket watch see, right there." He pointed out the pocket watch in the man's hands. Catharine looked at the pocket watch closely then at the Doctor. "I think your father was an—"

"No, my father wasn't, maybe that man was but not my father, he was human!" She screamed as she got up to her feet. "My father raised me, held me when I was sick, no this man did nothing of the sort! He was not my father!" She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Catharine, calm down, I was only saying that he might be," The Doctor whispered while standing up. "Everything will be all right, come on; let's play this." He held up the disk to her.

Catharine nodded her head and walked with him to the control panel. He put the disk in and on the screen they saw Catharine's mother walk into view of the camera.

_Amanda stared at the camera with a kind and gentle smile. "Hello darling, if you're seeing this, it means I'm dead and you're traveling with the Doctor." Amanda looked at her husband as he walked up to Amanda. "As you probably notice by the photograph in the package your father is not James. I am sorry I never told you the truth but I had to keep it a secret from you. Your real father was not human, I don't know what he was but he looked and appeared human he said he was only half of the alien race he was from. His race was telepathically sensitive so if you start to feel or ear other people's emotions think of me and you real father. You sadly got the blunt end; you are completely human with your genetic makeup. Catharine, that's not even your real name. Your father gave you a different name…I don't know what it was, he whispered it to you when you were born but maybe you will remember." _

Catharine began to cry silently. "Who was my real father?"

_Amanda chuckled to herself while James held up a pocket watch. "Catharine, I want you to know one thing." James said while holding the dangling pocket watch out. "You were my daughter, if not in blood then in spirit. Oh and Doctor, or should I say great grandfather, I wish I could have met you."_

The tape stopped and they both looked at each other confused. "What did he call you?" Catharine asked.

"No clue," The Doctor rewound the tape then listened to it again. "Not possible, my family is dead."

Catharine put a hand on his shoulder then watched as his expression changed to anger. "Doctor, please, don't get angry." She took his arms and wrapped them around her. She could hear his hearts beating rapidly under his skin. "Doctor, please…"

He could feel the anger inside of him melting away almost instantly. The Doctor looked down at Catharine in confusion. "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" She didn't look up at him nor did she move in his arms.

"Never mind, you should rest," He let go of her then walked her to her room.

"Doctor, I'm…" She yawned then crawled out of the dress and into the bed.

He walked out and sat in front of the screen again. This time he flipped the disk over to the other side just to see if there was something else.

_James grinned at the screen as Amanda walked out. "I take it you've put Catharine to bed already, well that's good. Doctor, you're wondering why I called you grandfather. Susan, your granddaughter, was my mother. Yes, that makes me a Time Lord, if only half. I know it must be confusing since you haven't seen your granddaughter in such a long time." James paused as he moved closer to the camera. His eyes were a cold blue color that showed pain and empathy. "I want you to know that she spoke highly of you and said that if I should ever try and find you that I had to give you something. But as you probably already know, I'm dead. I want you to take care of Catharine, anyway you can. Someone, I don't know who, but he is after her, that is why we are sending this message back to the Victorian Era. You might also be wondering how we got it back in time." He held up his wrist and showed a thick leather band with a glowing face. "You've probably seen one of these before, it's a Vortex Manipulator, I made this one in my spare time." He looked over his shoulder quickly. "I don't have long, I wish we could meet. Take care grandfather." James leaned forward and turned off the camera._

The Doctor brushed tears out of his eyes then thought he saw his granddaughter Susan standing there. She was smiling at him then waved her hand. When he blinked she was gone.

* * *

I will be uploading the next two chatpers becuase they are Christmas specials and i just haven't been able to get my parents out of the house long enough to up load them.


	7. Viva La Vida

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but Catharine and this plot line. also the title and summery may change as i go along so bare with me.

* * *

Chapter Six Viva La Vida

Catharine tried to focus her mind on her past. It was beginning to prove impossible and tiresome. When the Doctor walked up to here she was sitting she pulled away from her meditation only to see he was holding out a glass of beer. They were sitting in a pub once again. This time it was just to take a break from running, fighting and world saving. She took the beer from him and slowly drank it dry. The Doctor waited until she had regained her breath before asking her any questions. "So did you find anything?"

Catharine shook her head. "I can't focus my mind, it's almost as if there is a block in my memories…a full year is missing from my life, I can feel that much."

He held his hands out just inches from either side of her face. "May I try to help?" when she nodded her head he touched her face gently and entered her mind. He could see the memories of her mother and James, of Ianto and Jack, of Gwen and Rhys but when he pushed deeper there was a closed door. He tried to open the door but found that he bounced right off the door. The Doctor tried again to find that he only bounced off again but this time he was thrown out of her mind with a nasty headache. "There is a block in your mind, this isn't the place to try and break it."

Catharine nodded her head but stayed where she was sitting. "I think I'll have another beer," She got up and walked to the bar. Later she came back with another bottle of beer and a glass of wine for the Doctor. "Didn't know what you liked so I got you…um…white wine?" She sniffed at it then nodded her head. The Doctor took the glass from her then tipped it ever so slightly to her.

"Catharine, thank you for getting me wine, how did you know I wanted some?" He asked while pulling the glass to his lips.

"I just did, maybe it's because of my father." She said comfortably, "Doctor, I know you played the other side of the disk, did he give you the answers you wanted?"

"Yeah," He smiled then put a hand on top of hers. "Catharine, do you know why your memories might be locked away or even how?"

"My biological father was a telepath, mother said that my real name was hidden in my memories but the other idea would be that whole year that I'm missing." Catharine let out a sigh then smiled at her Time Lord friend. "Doctor, I just wanted to say thank you, for letting me be with you."

The Doctor gave her a lopsided smile then finished the glass of wine. "We should get going, after all there are places to see, people to meet and worlds to save." He held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. Suddenly a cell phone went off and he answered with a slight worry caught in his eyes.

"Doctor," Catharine asked softly while leaning up to his ear to try and hear.

"Doctor, it's me Martha, we need your help." A female voice said.

"I'm on my way." The Doctor grabbed hold of Catharine's arm and dragged her towards the Tardis. The Tardis, whirling through space and time to where the phone call had come from. Catharine clung to the Doctor's arm as they walked out of the Tardis to meet a dark skinned woman wearing a black UNIT uniform. Catharine shivered where she stood. The woman's presence gave off an aura of fear and distaste.

"Doctor, there are reports of…a man looking like Harold Saxon…" Her voice gave an impression of hatred towards the name. Catharine looked at Martha with curiosity.

"Who is Harold Saxon?"

"You should know you're old enough to." Martha snapped.

"Actually, she's from the future." The Doctor said calming the situation. "Catharine this is Martha Jones, Martha this is Catharine…now tell me exactly where it was that your sources say Harold Saxon was." Catharine could almost feel the Doctor's emotions come off in waves. She took several steps back while trying to gain her own understanding of these new sensations of hate, anger, fear and disdain that both were giving off.

"Right here actually, at midnight." Martha replied while eyeing Catharine. The young Catharine was well aware of the watchful eyes of Martha Jones but chose to ignore while she explored the steam filled alley way. She saw several over flowing garbage barrels then one that was completely empty. When she walked over there was a manila envelope sitting at the bottom. She bent down to pick it up then read the cover.

"D-Doctor, I think someone knew I was going to be here." She whispered while handing the envelope to the Doctor. He opened it then looked at her sadly. "What is it?"

"Get inside the Tardis." He said sternly.

"Doctor, I deserve an answer!" She barely recognized her own voice as she shouted at him. There was anger behind it. An anger she hadn't felt since her fiancé had died. "Answer me damn it!"

He grabbed her shoulders roughly before seeing that it was not her own emotions she was using, but his and Martha's. "Martha, I suggest that if we are going to keep her with us that we better control our emotions."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Martha inquired while looking at Catharine with concern.

"Catharine here is empathic, she feels our emotions, and she's just coming into this power." The Doctor let go of her shoulders then took her small right hand into his own. They walked towards the UNIT van where the Doctor saw a familiar old friend. "Alastair!" The Doctor exclaimed as he rushed to his old friend.

"Doctor, it's good to see you." The Brigadier said while shaking hands with the Doctor. He then turned his attention to Catharine. "You look familiar miss; pray do tell me your name."

"Catharine Angeline—"

"Amanda's little girl?" The Brigadier stood up and walked over to her, when he finished looking her over then gave a laugh. "You look exactly like your mother, except your eyes."

"You knew my mother?" Catharine almost felt tears sting the edges of her eyes. "Please, who was she to you?"

"My personal assistant, at least for a time, then she went to work for UNIT under my advice I might add. She was an excellent young woman, profound in her knowledge and being well known to let someone know that they were wrong." The Brigadier laughed again as he patted Catharine's shoulder. "You must be just like her I gather, if you're traveling with the Doctor. I always wanted to meet you, you see your mother would talk non-stop about you while you were tiny but she refused to let me meet you."

"That would be because I was…I was… I think at the time I was a bit of a vicious little thing. I bit my father once or twice." Catharine let out a chuckle as she remembered. "That is if it was the time I am thinking of sir."

"Most likely," He agreed with a nod of his head. "Enough with the pleasantries, we have some business to attend to." He motioned for them to follow. She almost felt happy that someone knew who her mother was. "I take it that the Master has returned."

"It looks that way Brigadier," The Doctor agreed while trying to keep his emotions from bleeding over to Catharine. "It also appears that he knows who Catharine is as well."

"Oh?"

"There are photos of her from when she was a child in this envelope." The Doctor threw them onto a table. Catharine froze. Her heart seemed to stop.

"You don't think that he was involved in the death of her parents do you?"

"No, they died when Earth was moved sir," Catharine interrupted. "I was there, the Daleks attacked, my mother and father were slaughtered like sheep to the wolves, sir."

"Good analogy of what happened; your mother would have said the same thing." The Brigadier's face grew grim. "However, how does the Master know about you?"

Catharine froze again. The Master, why did that name sound familiar? Then she heard something, in the back of her mind. Drumming, something she had never heard before, and it wouldn't stop. Suddenly everyone in the room was looking at her and she looked down at her leg, her hand was hitting her leg in the same repeating patter. Dun, dun, dun, Dun. "I was about 10 or so…maybe younger. It was called the year that never was."

"Catharine," The Doctor forced her to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

Catharine shook her head. "I don't know; I just know there's something missing." Her eyes grew cold in their gaze while the Doctor tried to search them for answers. "I'm scared."

"Catharine, we need to know what it is that you have lost." The Brigadier said calmly while trying to comfort her at the same time. "Would you feel up to hypnosis?"

"You're kidding me right? Where I come from our minds are taught to not be influenced by that kind of crap. So it won't work. Besides I've found that over time my memories will return on their own…if ever so slowly." The last part of her statement was a whisper. The Doctor smirked while patting her on the head as if she were a child. Maybe it was nothing and she had just been exposed to the Archangel network as a child and it had stuck in her mind waiting to be reopened. That was his hope at least.

* * *

A/N: just a couple of more chapters to upload, i know i said that already but i was wrong on my counting skills.


	8. Christmas Special Part 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor who, only Catharine. also this is the christmas special i have promised a friend, in a few chapters there will be a valentines day special...just becuase i feel like it. read adn review please.

* * *

Chapter Seven Christmas Special 1

_Catharine walked around the lab. Her large wide blue green eyes trying to taking in the scene and trying to memorize every key and every wire that hung out. Suddenly the man in the Victorian era clothing walked up to her and picked her up. "Hello daughter, I know that this is not a memory of yours, but it is mine." He said, his voice was soft and melody like. She could almost smell roses on him. She didn't feel fear; no she was at peace with the world around her. The scents and sounds and feel of the place almost felt like home to her. "Of course it would feel like home sweetie, this is our home planet, or it was until it was destroyed."_

"_What might have caused such devastation?" She asked while looking up into her father's eyes. He picked her up and held her in his arms._

"_A great war; one that destroyed our entire race except for the select few who will see the end of time."_

Catharine opened her eyes slowly then looked at the Doctor; the pieces were finally falling into place. "War, that's what marches on our door, now isn't it." She asked with a kind and gentle voice.

"I cannot lie to you." He said while looking at the pocket watch in her hands. "It would only make things worse for you."

Catharine nodded her head then stood up. As she walked out of the room the Brigadier walked in. He put a hand on Catharine's shoulder then looked her in the eyes. Worn, she looked worn out and tired. "Go rest, you've been trying to remember for hours." He ordered while waiting for her to realize that he was holding her shoulder. She continued to walk away while leaning to the wall. "We got the DNA results back."

The Doctor motioned for him to sit across from himself. "What do they say?

"She is human, but there is a second set of DNA strands under her normal ones." The Brigadier handed the Doctor of an image of the DNA spiral. The Doctor looked at it then at the Brigadier.

"This is—."

"I know, it surprised me as well but I found reports from our UNIT members who were onboard the Valiant the year that never was, they said there was a small girl who was always on the run. You don't think it was her do you?"

"I don't know what to think." The Doctor looked at the reports then let out an exasperated sigh. "May I keep these for a few while we try and find out what has happened?"

"Of course old friend, I wouldn't have it any other way; Oh and Happy Christmas Eve." The Brigadier walked out to find Catharine sitting in the hallway. Her eyes were closed and breathing shallow. He smiled to himself and found that he was thinking of her mother. Catharine reminded him so much of the once bright and cheerful Amanda that had graced him with her presence everyday of her life. Catharine took in a sharp breath then opened her eyes. "Sorry, I did not mean to disturb you."

"It is no trouble to me sir." Catharine stood up then let out a tired sigh. "Actually I wanted to say thank you for waking me up, I'm still learning self control of my…abilities and sometimes a good startle helps." She chuckled then looked around the UNIT HQ hallway; it was empty and almost lifeless to her.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Catharine." The Brigadier said while walking away from her. She stared at him in confusion. She didn't know it was Christmas Eve time already. She pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time, eight o'clock.

"Happy Christmas Eve to you too sir!" She shouted after the old man. Catharine ran into the other room and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. "I'm going shopping,"

"Why?"

"It's Christmas Eve, and I need to buy the Brigadier a present." This of course was a lie, she intended to by the Doctor a present.

"All right, do you have any money?"

Catharine giggled to herself while pulling out a credit card. "I swiped it from you while you weren't paying attention."

He stared at her in confusion. "When, how?"

"Oh two or three hours ago…you weren't paying attention." She ran out of the headquarters of UNIT and towards Martha's apartment. When she knocked on the door she half expected Martha not to answer but sure enough Martha answered. "I need a ride to the mall…I want to get the Doctor something for Christmas."

Martha grinned then, after grabbing her coat and keys, rushed Catharine to the car. They drove to a mall where they looked all around the shops to find something for the Doctor but neither knew what to really get him. Catharine stood in front of a coat shop then walked around. She found a similar brown trench coat to his current one but nothing that would be of any use to her Time Lord friend. Martha dragged Catharine over to a book shop. Not what Catharine had in mind but it worked. They bought the Doctor a couple of Agatha Christy books and the Sherlock Holms books. The books were wrapped and put neatly into bags. Catharine packaged her pocket watch and wrote: 'To the Brigadier, from Catharine'.

"That should do." Catharine said with a determined smile on her face. Martha drove her back to headquarters then Catharine slipped into the Doctor's Tardis and his room. The Doctor lay asleep, curled up to his pillow like it was a teddy bear. She put the presents on the floor next to his bed then started to leave. She looked back at him and smiled. He looked at peace and the dreams were almost giving him something to smile about.

She slipped into the Brigadier's quarters and put the small package on his bedside table.

The next morning when she awoke the Doctor was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling down at her. She stretched and looked around her room. "Do you have any idea how early it is for me?" she asked sarcastically but the tone almost sounded bitter, no thanks to having just woken up.

"Sorry," He said softly while pulling up a small box in front of her. It was no bigger than the size of her palm but when he put it in her hand he looked at how wide her eyes were. They looked at the box with youthful surprise and joy. Instantly she bolted up right and threw her arms around the Doctor. "It's just an mp3 player…"

"Still," She whispered while brushing tears away from her face. "You actually got me something…"

"Martha told me that you got me something as well." He calmly put the box in her hands and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, I wouldn't have thought you would actually get me something."

Catharine felt a heat rising to her cheeks while they pulled, reluctantly, apart. She didn't want to look him in the eyes while opening the small box. Inside was a black mp3. Underneath was a blue set of plug in style head phones and a blue hard plastic cover for the mp3. "Happy Christmas Doctor," she said with a smile. This time the smile was sincere and carrying.

"Happy Christmas Catharine," He took one of her hands and held it then, deciding to let her get up and change, let go and left. She giggled to herself seeing that he was wearing his pajamas.

When she walked out of the Tardis the Doctor was fully dressed and sitting in their designated study and meditation room. He sat reading one of the books she had gotten and the Brigadier was looking at the pocket watch. They both stood up when they realized that she was wearing a dress, the same one she had used to retrieve her package with. She had slicked her hair back and wore a simple bow in her hair. "You dressed up," The Doctor managed to stutter out.

"So I did," She said looking at her attire. "Glad you managed t observe that." The Brigadier chuckled while looking at his dumbfounded Time Lord friend. It had been quite a long time since he had seen the Doctor dumbfounded like this. The Doctor got up and walked over to Catharine.

"Doctor, I think you have to kiss her now." Martha said walking past the two of them.

"Huh?" They both asked then looked up. Mistletoe hung over their heads.

"Just one kiss right?" Catharine asked looking the Doctor in the eyes.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard right?"

"Nope, not for me," She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her level before kissing him on the lips. She was expecting some kind of fight but he relaxed and licked her lips for entrance. She pulled away and grinned. "Too bad flyboy, I should really get going." As she walked out the Doctor grabbed hold of her hand and made her look at him for a second. His eyes almost pleading but then changed when he saw that there was some pain hiding behind her blank stare.

"All right," he agreed then watched her leave.

"You like her don't you?" Martha inquired while sitting next to the Brigadier on the couch.

"Moa, I don't do the domestic life." The Doctor said while staring at where Catharine had been. He could feel his hearts breaking at the thought of her being in emotional pain. Sure she was still recovering from the wars she had fought but she was also trying to learn of her past at the same time and he thought that was the only reason he could relate but maybe there was something else. Maybe he was starting to develop feelings for her like he had with Rose, no not possible. Catharine was different; she had a completely different life and different feelings about life.

* * *

A/N: I am just really tired, after the christmas special i might go on hiatus.


	9. Christmas Special Part 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor who, only catharine, Amanda, James and the Man in the Victorian coat.

* * *

Chapter Eight Christmas special 2

Catharine was walking around the headquarters by her lonesome while thinking about what had transpired between her and the Doctor under the mistletoe. She personally wanted to forget about it but knowing others they wouldn't let her. When she saw the Doctor walking out of the kitchens she quickly turned the corner down another set of hallways. The Christmas decorations were already up and the remaining soldiers were planning a small party. A white elephant gift giving thing that she really didn't want to partake of but Martha was going to make her.

The Doctor had seen her slip down the hallway and almost thought to himself that she was avoiding him for a reason. But he didn't know what reason that would be. Suddenly it dawned on him, the kiss under the mistletoe. She had been the one to pull him into the kiss but it was a kiss, didn't mean anything did it? He found himself thinking about how soft her lips were and that she had this eerie feeling of loneliness that seemed to pierce into his heart. "Catharine!" He shouted as he ran down the hall to follow her. But he could see that she had slipped away again. He looked around the whole of the headquarters to find that she wasn't there. He ran up to Martha. "Have you seen Catharine?"

"Yeah, she ran into the bathroom." Martha said in a hushed voice. She pointed him in the correct direction. "She looked a little frightened."

The Doctor ran into the girl's lavatory to see Catharine standing next to the sink faucet washing her newly stained t-shirt. She wore only a pair of black pants and a sports bra. Hanging on the cubical door was the dress. "Catharine, I noticed you were avoiding me."

She jumped and held the wet t-shirt up against her chest. "What are you doing in here?" She asked in a shrill and startled voice. The Doctor merely grinned at her.

"I was just checking on you to make sure that you did not harm yourself." He finally replied. Catharine rolled her eyes and went back to washing her t-shirt. She was done wearing the dress, it made her think more about the kiss that she had given him. "Catharine, you sure you're all right?"

Catharine nodded her head while trying not to think of what was going on. Her instinct was to run from what had happened and what was going to happen. "Doctor, what is it like, being a Time Lord?"

"What do you mean?" He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you see things how they are meant to be?"

"Sometimes, Catharine, what's troubling you?" He looked at her quizzically through the mirror. She looked him in the eyes.

"I just wanted to know how you saw things." She slipped the wet shirt over her head. "Happy Christmas Doctor," AS she was walking out he grabbed her left wrist and looked her in the eyes.

"Something is troubling you Catharine, tell me." He pleaded while looking her in the eyes. She shook her head.

"In due time Doctor, in due time." She whispered. Both could hear the drums playing in her mind. He knew that the only reason why he was hearing them was because of the physical contact he had with her at that moment but it was almost as if she were giving them off. He let her go and waited patiently for Catharine to be far enough away. What was happening to her was beginning to frighten him.

Chapter Nine Changing

_There was, standing before the young Catharine, a blonde haired woman wearing a red dress. Catharine felt fear rushing through her small body while trying to stretch forth her empathic abilities to sense what the woman was feeling. She couldn't sense anything but total bliss. The man with the business suit and untruthful smile walked up to them, in his hand was a silver chain._

"_Catharine, darling, I want you to hold your hand out for me." He said while kneeling in front of her. She didn't do what he told her to until she felt him starting to get angry, she opened her hand and held it out in front of him. He put in her palm the silver necklace, attached was a small blue gem. "This is a smart diamond, I want you to activate it when the memory of this pops up, you'll know what to do when the diamond activates." He smiled as little Catharine slipped the necklace around her neck._

Catharine looked at the Doctor as he pulled away from her mind. He looked indifferent but the emotions he was giving off were those of anger, fear and hatred. She felt at her throat; remember the feel of the necklace but it was no longer there. Panic struck her in the heart and she ran off to search through her clothing. She remembered having the necklace as a child but when it came to where she had left it, she didn't remember. As she rummaged through her belongings her attention was drawn to a blue gem. Slowly she pulled it out and there to her amaze was the necklace from the memory. The Doctor watched in despair as she ran back to the control panel to the Tardis and plugged it in, he wanted to stop her but knew that the programming that had been done to her mind was too deep to stop.

The Tardis suddenly was scanning Catharine. A beam was emitted and she dropped to the ground in pain. The Doctor started to move forward to help her and found that there was a force-field around her while she rolled around inside it. Her screaming stopped after a while and the Doctor could sense it almost immediately, she was at least half Time Lady. "No," He whispered.

She didn't move even with the force-field lowered. He checked her pulse, slow and steady. The Doctor tried to shake her awake but there was nothing. He picked her up, carried her to her room and held her to his chest. Catharine still didn't stir but at least she was resting from the pain.

Martha walked into the Tardis then towards Catharine's room. She had heard the screaming from outside. When she got to Catharine's room she could hear the Doctor sobbing. Slowly she opened the door. "Doctor, is she—"

"No, she's alive…the Master put a sub-conscious programming in her mind to make her put something into the Tardis." He whispered while using his suit sleeve to wipe the tears away. "The smart diamond she put into the Tardis turned her…turned her…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his statement.

Martha pulled out her stethoscope and put it against Catharine's chest. Martha checked both sides then looked at the Doctor wide-eyed. "She was turned into a Time Lord? But why would the Master do something like that?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." He was looking at Catharine in curiosity now.

_Catharine looked at her surroundings. It was dark, cold and filled with the smell of burning flesh. Suddenly there was a bright light that moved as Catharine moved. It shinned in her eyes with a burning blazing feeling. It was almost frightening to her as she walked towards where the light was emanating from. Behind the light was the familiar dark shadowy face of the man wearing the red Victorian ere coat? "Hello little one," He said with a grin. "You probably noticed by now that you were changed by my Master, he used my technology to punish me through you."_

"_Where are you father?" She asked reaching out to him. He didn't move to reach for her at all._

"_He has me, in order to make sure that your task will be finished."_

"_What is my task?" She felt tears stinging her eyes. Catharine feared that the answer was to kill the Doctor._

"_To start the end," He walked away and disappeared._

Catharine bolted awake screaming at the top of her lungs. The Doctor looked across from the room to see her holding her chest. He started to stand up to see if she was all right but she looked him in the eyes. She gave off the feeling that she was afraid. "What's happen to me?" She asked.

"Catharine, you must understand—"

"Doctor, what has happened to me?" She asked more forcefully.

"You were changed.

"What was I changed into?"

"A…a Time Lord…or turned at least most of the way into a Time Lord." He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Catharine, I'm trying to find a way to change you back to human."

"Why would you want me back to normal?" She asked while looking him in the eyes. "You said yourself that you didn't want to be the last of your kind…maybe this is what God wanted."

He scoffed. To think that she still believed there was a god. After all the things she had been through and seen he would have thought that she would have stopped believing in one a long time ago. "Catharine, I would but…you don't…you need to be yourself."

"How do you not know?" She stood up and faced him in all her wrath. "I was born one fourth Time Lord, my birth father was half, my real name is—" He swiftly clamped a hand over her mouth as he stood up.

"Don't say it…I like the name you have now." He whispered as he pulled his hand away. She stared at him stunned. "I haven't told you my real name so you don't need to tell me yours."

Catharine nodded her head then walked away from the Doctor. She knew why this had happened. It was to punish her real father for not cooperating with his Master but also punishment for herself. She didn't want to go back to her human life; as a Time Lord she found everything more and more intriguing.

"_You will do as I command." _a familiar frightening voice commanded. The drumming started up again and this time there was no stopping it for Catharine, she knew what her orders were.

* * *

A/N: Yes catharine is now clinicaly insane, but only for a while, read and review please.


	10. Changing

Disclaimer: You know what i am going to say here.

* * *

Chapter Nine Changing

_There was, standing before the young Catharine, a blonde haired woman wearing a red dress. Catharine felt fear rushing through her small body while trying to stretch forth her empathic abilities to sense what the woman was feeling. She couldn't sense anything but total bliss. The man with the business suit and untruthful smile walked up to them, in his hand was a silver chain._

"_Catharine, darling, I want you to hold your hand out for me." He said while kneeling in front of her. She didn't do what he told her to until she felt him starting to get angry, she opened her hand and held it out in front of him. He put in her palm the silver necklace, attached was a small blue gem. "This is a smart diamond, I want you to activate it when the memory of this pops up, you'll know what to do when the diamond activates." He smiled as little Catharine slipped the necklace around her neck._

Catharine looked at the Doctor as he pulled away from her mind. He looked indifferent but the emotions he was giving off were those of anger, fear and hatred. She felt at her throat; remember the feel of the necklace but it was no longer there. Panic struck her in the heart and she ran off to search through her clothing. She remembered having the necklace as a child but when it came to where she had left it, she didn't remember. As she rummaged through her belongings her attention was drawn to a blue gem. Slowly she pulled it out and there to her amaze was the necklace from the memory. The Doctor watched in despair as she ran back to the control panel to the Tardis and plugged it in, he wanted to stop her but knew that the programming that had been done to her mind was too deep to stop.

The Tardis suddenly was scanning Catharine. A beam was emitted and she dropped to the ground in pain. The Doctor started to move forward to help her and found that there was a force-field around her while she rolled around inside it. Her screaming stopped after a while and the Doctor could sense it almost immediately, she was at least half Time Lady. "No," He whispered.

She didn't move even with the force-field lowered. He checked her pulse, slow and steady. The Doctor tried to shake her awake but there was nothing. He picked her up, carried her to her room and held her to his chest. Catharine still didn't stir but at least she was resting from the pain.

Martha walked into the Tardis then towards Catharine's room. She had heard the screaming from outside. When she got to Catharine's room she could hear the Doctor sobbing. Slowly she opened the door. "Doctor, is she—"

"No, she's alive…the Master put a sub-conscious programming in her mind to make her put something into the Tardis." He whispered while using his suit sleeve to wipe the tears away. "The smart diamond she put into the Tardis turned her…turned her…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his statement.

Martha pulled out her stethoscope and put it against Catharine's chest. Martha checked both sides then looked at the Doctor wide-eyed. "She was turned into a Time Lord? But why would the Master do something like that?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." He was looking at Catharine in curiosity now.

_Catharine looked at her surroundings. It was dark, cold and filled with the smell of burning flesh. Suddenly there was a bright light that moved as Catharine moved. It shinned in her eyes with a burning blazing feeling. It was almost frightening to her as she walked towards where the light was emanating from. Behind the light was the familiar dark shadowy face of the man wearing the red Victorian era coat. "Hello little one," He said with a grin. "You probably noticed by now that you were changed by my Master, he used my technology to punish me through you."_

"_Where are you father?" She asked reaching out to him. He didn't move to reach for her at all._

"_He has me, in order to make sure that your task will be finished."_

"_What is my task?" She felt tears stinging her eyes. Catharine feared that the answer was to kill the Doctor._

"_To start the end," He walked away and disappeared._

Catharine bolted awake screaming at the top of her lungs. The Doctor looked across from the room to see her holding her chest. He started to stand up to see if she was all right but she looked him in the eyes. She gave off the feeling that she was afraid. "What's happen to me?" She asked.

"Catharine, you must understand—"

"Doctor, what has happened to me?" She asked more forcefully.

"You were changed.

"What was I changed into?"

"A…a Time Lord…or turned at least most of the way into a Time Lord." He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Catharine, I'm trying to find a way to change you back to human."

"Why would you want me back to normal?" She asked while looking him in the eyes. "You said yourself that you didn't want to be the last of your kind…maybe this is what God wanted."

He scoffed. To think that she still believed there was a god. After all the things she had been through and seen he would have thought that she would have stopped believing in one a long time ago. "Catharine, I would but…you don't…you need to be yourself."

"How do you not know?" She stood up and faced him in all her wrath. "I was born one fourth Time Lord, my birth father was half, my real name is—" He swiftly clamped a hand over her mouth as he stood up.

"Don't say it…I like the name you have now." He whispered as he pulled his hand away. She stared at him stunned. "I haven't told you my real name so you don't need to tell me yours."

Catharine nodded her head then walked away from the Doctor. She knew why this had happened. It was to punish her real father for not cooperating with his Master but also punishment for herself. She didn't want to go back to her human life; as a Time Lord she found everything more and more intriguing.

"_You will do as I command." _a familiar frightening voice commanded. The drumming started up again and this time there was no stopping it for Catharine, she knew what her orders were.

* * *

A/N: Review please...


	11. Betrayal Comes Disguised

Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor who, only Catharine.

* * *

Chapter Ten Betrayal Comes Disguised

The Doctor struggled trying to get himself used to Catharine's presence. It was strange, every day he was expecting her to be human but instead she was truly a Time Lady, it made him angry. How could the Master do something so awful to such a harmless child?

Catharine was sitting next to a computer typing away. Her eyes followed each keystroke and letter that she made. He stood in the doorway waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly she got to her feet, and as if not seeing him, walked out. He quickly looked at the computer screen to realize that she had programmed a computer virus to attack the UNIT mainframe. The Doctor tried to stop the virus but failed. Everything that was a part of UNIT was destroyed. He ran after Catharine to see that she was talking, as if casually, with the Brigadier. "Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, I am ordering you to arrest Catharine Smith." The Doctor said calmly.

Catharine didn't move nor question why the Doctor was ordering her arrest but the Brigadier was. "What is wrong with you Doctor?"

"You'll find that there is a virus infecting your computer network, she's the one who put it there." The Doctor quickly grabbed hold of both of Catharine's wrists then took the handcuffs from one of the guards that walked by. Catharine put her arms behind her back and let the Doctor put the cuffs on. He walked her into the close holding cell then looked at her sadly. "Catharine, why did you do this?"

"My Master's orders, he commanded me to do this, I must obey him." Her voice was different, almost nonchalantly and monotone. "Doctor, the end is coming, it is predestined."

"Not this time," He said while pushing her to the bed. "I promised James, myself and Ianto that you would come to no harm. And that is how it is going to be."

"Really?" A shrill but all too familiar male voice said. "I find that keeping her under my control is easy and very entertaining." The blonde haired Harold Saxon walked up to the Doctor, behind him were the two body guards carrying the unconscious bodies of Martha Jones and Brigadier Alistair.

"Master, you've come for me." Catharine said standing up and walking over to the door of the cell.

"Yes my child, I have come for you." He beckoned her with a wave of his hand and she came up to him. Holding the silver cylindrical device, known only as the laser screwdriver, he undid her bonds then took hold of her thin dainty hand. "Any last requests have you Doctor before I lock you away for all eternity?"'

"Yeah, tell me why you turned an innocent human into a Time Lord only to do what you order her to do." He said while looking down at Catharine sadly. It made his hearts hurt thinking about what the Master had in mind for her. "We were supposed to be the last; no more…then you go and create this…this…abomination!" He was not meaning to hurt Catharine with his words, only break through the barriers and psychic programming. Catharine merely looked at him with the strangest look; she was looking at him but not. Her gaze pierced the depths of his soul but there was nothing alive behind her eyes.

"I don't understand what the man means Master, what is he saying?" She asked while holding his hand like a child would hold their fathers.

"Ignore him sweetie, he only means to frighten you." He walked away then, looked at the Doctor with a grin. "You will learn in time that I had help changing her…you and her father helped make this a possibility."

When Martha and the Brigadier woke up the Doctor was leaning against the wall with his hands and knees covering his face. Martha was the first to speak up. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"I caused this; I caused Catharine to betray us." He whispered. "It started with Utopia. Her father was a Time Lord, he's got her father." The Doctor was not making complete sense but then again he was rambling.

"Doctor, what are you saying?" The Brigadier asked while struggling to his feet.

"I think he's blaming himself for what has happened." Martha concluded. Her chocolate brown gaze followed the walking patterns of the guards. "We have to get out of here, if we're to help Catharine regain herself."

"That won't be happening anytime soon." The Doctor whispered.

Martha glared back at him. "So that's it, you're giving up just like that?" She snapped while getting in front of him. "You've saved the Earth so many times and you're just going to stand by and let her be washed away and controlled?"

"Martha," The Doctor whispered.

"Don't speak to me Doctor; you've given up on her, now I've given up on you." Martha walked back to the door of the prison cell. "Brigadier, do you have any idea how to break out of here?"

"Sorry but I don't think there is any way to get out of here." The Brigadier replied then looked at his long time friend. '_Martha's_ _right_ _Doctor'_ his gaze seemed to say.

The Doctor stared out towards the door. He fingered the sonic screwdriver that had been left in his pocket. That was the first thing that struck him; they had left him with the screwdriver. Catharine would have known that he had it, so would the Master, unless she was still slightly in her right mind. He took a deep calming breath before trying to think of other possibilities. It was conceivable that Catharine was only slightly under the Master's influence but it was also conceivable that she was just insane enough to have forgotten something such as this. He stood up and put the screwdriver in Martha's hands as discreetly as possible. "Oi, guards!" The Doctor shouted through the window. "I would like some water please." The guard nodded his head and walked off. He smirked at Martha then nodded his head. She pointed the screwdriver at the door and it flung open quickly but quietly. They grinned at each other then at the Brigadier.

"Go save her." The Brigadier said while sitting on the ground.

The Doctor and Martha ran off then looked at a fork in the hallway. "I don't know which one has a larger computer room?" The Doctor asked. Martha pointed to the right and they ran off again. This time they walked into the largest computer room to see the Master, his wife, Catharine and the man in the red Victorian coat. "THIS IS MADNESS!" He shouted then pointed the screwdriver towards the main large computer. The computer stopped working and smoke started pouring out of it. The group turned around and the Master glared at him.

"You escaped," The Master said while grabbing hold of the closest guard's gun and pointing it at him. "Maybe I should have killed you, made sure that you didn't live to see the end."

Catharine looked at the Doctor with her all too familiar blank stare. He couldn't see anything behind her gaze. But the man in the Victorian coat grabbed hold of her shoulder and shook her slightly. She didn't seem to register that he was shaking her. He bent down and whispered in her ear and her eyes flashed back to life. But she made her eyes go back to their blank stare when the Master looked back at her. She didn't move until the Master started looking and taunting at the Doctor. Her movement was swift and she ran in front of the gun as the Master began to pull the trigger. Her hands hit the barrel of the gun and pushed it so that it fired up. She then punched him in the larynx then the chest. Catharine then kneed him in the nose when he bent down in pain.

"Don't try messing with my head again…_Master_." Her voice held high amounts of disdain and anger. "Must I remind people like you, hypnotism does not work on me!" She saw and calculated that he was brining the gun back up to shoot her but this time she wrenched his wrist with her right hand then took the gun away with her left. She pointed it at the Master's head as Lucy Saxon pointed a gun at Catharine.

"Shoot him and you die," Lucy whispered.

The man in the Victorian coat whipped out a gun of his own. "Then it would be the last mistake you ever made." He whispered while stepping out of the shadows. "Catharine, my child, are you all right?"

"Never better father." She said while pulling the Master to his feet and pointing the gun at his head. "Men, release the prisoners and make the cell ready!" She ordered while shoving the Master towards the holding cell.

The Doctor grinned to himself as he walked behind them. He knew that she could no longer bring herself to kill anyone but she almost looked as if she would. "Catharine, talk to me." He whispered while trying to sense what she was feeling. Nothing, her mind was completely blocked from him.

"Give me a few; I have to lock him away." She said sternly while shoving the Master into the holding cell then taking away his laser screwdriver and other belongings besides his clothing. She finally allowed the people that had come with the Master to be put in with him. She looked at the Doctor sadly. They walked away from the cell and she took hold of the sleeve of his suit coat. "Was what you said true?"

"What did I say?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "You called me an abomination." He felt the pain of his own words and then let out a staggered breath.

"I was trying to get you to become yourself again but it failed."

"You needed my real name…that's what my father said to me." She let go of him then nodded her head. "Look I should get going, there are some things I need to fix that I caused." She walked towards the computer room and then sat down. Her eyes took in the scene that was now the once strong firewall of the UNIT mainframe. The Doctor watched her as she typed away the new programming for the mainframe.

"Catharine, what's happened to you?"

She turned around then smiled at him. "Whatever do you mean Doctor; I am a picture of perfect health." Her voice lilted in the air while he walked closer to her. He nodded his head then put a hand on her shoulders.

"You've changed, from that little soldier girl to a well mannered Time Lady." He pulled her into a hug. "And I find it a great honor that you've traveled with me for quite some time."

She nodded her head then rested it against his chest. She could hear the drumming in the back of her mind but she now knew what it meant. It wasn't drums of war like the Master had thought; the drumming was the heart beats of every living Time Lord. The pain that she felt was not a physical one, but an emotional one. She had become tempted to kill the Master, much like she would have back when she was a soldier. "Hearts torn by war," She whispered against his chest.

"Made whole by the sacrifices of a new life," He whispered back.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


	12. Death Follows Wherever You Go

This is the next chapter. R&R

* * *

Chapter Eleven Death Follows Wherever You Go

The Master stood waiting in the cell. He was patient and calm when it came to getting what he wanted. He wanted Catharine to realize that he was the one in control not her. Suddenly there was laughter behind him. When he turned around he realized that it was the man in the Victorian coat. "What are you laughing at slave?" The Master asked angrily.

"You can't control her like you want…_Koschei_, she's her own person no thanks to me." Victorian man said calmly while folding his arms over his chest. "Besides, she's with the Doctor now; you can't be in control of her ever again."

"We'll see, after all she has my blood as her own now."

"That's not enough to warrant you controlling her again." Victorian man chuckled to himself before closing his eyes and falling back into a deep meditative state of mind. He no longer cared that he was arrested by UNIT; he only had a few more years to live after all. Not to mention he had worked with the Master, even if that was against his better wishes. He was fully aware of what he had done, unlike his daughter. She was innocent of all the crimes she had committed while under the control of the Master.

There was a knock on his cell window. He opened his eyes to see the pale skinned, black haired daughter that he had always imagined. Her bright blue-green eyes had startled him at first; he hadn't expected them to look exactly like his own. They were already worn and tired, not from age but the fighting she had seen. It was not something he wanted her to live through on her own. He wanted to be there for her when she was growing up but he knew what was going to happen if he was there. The last time he had seen her she was only three years old. He shook his head then stood up to get a better look at her. She was shorter than her mother, if only by mere inches, her hair was cut to boy length and stood on ends at all times. He chuckled as she put a hand against the glass.

"Daddy, please tell me why you left us." She said while pressing harder on the glass.

"I knew that if I hadn't your mother would have died sooner than she did." He replied nonchalantly "You're also wondering why I put the sub programming in your mind that I had. I will tell you so that it was he could not control you any longer than he did, but there was another reason, Catharine, you need to find yourself out. Please stay with the Doctor; I want what is best for you."

Catharine looked at her father one last time then nodded her head. It was odd seeing a man that looked old enough to be ones grandfather and thinking of him as your father. At first she would have thought, if she hadn't seen his worry lines and creased forehead and crow's feet around his eyes, his hair had turned white from stress but she knew otherwise when she had seen his face fully. It was nothing to be ashamed of but it was worrying when she knew that he was going to die before too long. She walked back to the Tardis where the Doctor stood looking at the screen. His face showed that he was deep in thought and deeply disturbed. "Doctor, are we going to leave soon?" She asked while standing next to him.

"Yeah, as soon as I figure out what to do with the Master."

"Kill him." She suggested with a half-hearted shrug. When the Doctor looked at her like she had to be kidding she let out a sigh. "Yes I was joking but no, he has to be dealt with in the harshest of ways."

The Doctor couldn't argue with her there, but then again he wanted things figured and done like what the Time Lords would have done. He went back to looking at the computer screen. He knew that she would not truly understand why that was his wish. He could feel her gaze looking him over while trying to think by her own standards. "Catharine, I don't want to kill him but I ask know how much of a liability it is to leave him here." The Doctor said grimly.

"He'll just escape," She concluded without further clues.

"Yes," The Doctor agreed. He was happy that she was finally able to make these conclusions without his help anymore.

"Doctor, what if we left my father in charge of the Master's…location?" She asked while thinking to herself. She was trying to see the outcome of the new situation. Even she could see the Doctor's thought process.

"I see nothing wrong with that." He muttered while pulling out the cell phone and calling the Brigadier. He informed the old man of the plan and then looking at Catharine sadly. "Thank you Brigadier."

"Don't tell me, the Master has already escaped." She muttered while looking at her finger nails. "Damn it…more fun." She laughed at what she had said while trying to figure out why this had happened.

"Yes, the Master escaped." He said bitterly. "This time he took your father's vortex manipulator with him."

She stopped laughing then shook her head. "Don't look at me; I wasn't the cause of it this time."

"No, but Catharine, your father's dead." He bit his lower lip after saying that. The air grew still and cold while she moved over to the captain's chair and sat down. Her eyes became distant and confused. "Catharine, talk to me." He sat next to her then proceeded to rub her back.

"I was just down there, he was perfectly fine." She whispered in a frightened and catatonic voice. "Doctor, he was perfectly fine when I left him there." She looked at him with the familiar wide eyed look that meant she was scared. He nodded his head then pulled her into his arms.

"Everything will be all right." He whispered against the top of her head. He could tell that she was not only scared but sad; even if the sadness was buried behind the fear of the Master. He could almost hear the drumming that had made the Master insane while holding Catharine. It was strange.

"Doctor," she whispered then curled up closer to him. "Something just isn't right anymore." She was crying as she fell asleep against his chest. He looked down at her closed eyes then chuckled to himself.

'_So_ _this_ _is_ _what_ _I_ _am_ _now_, _a pillow_.' He thought sarcastically while picking her up bridal style then carrying her off to her room. The Doctor laid her on her bed then kissed her forehead. Her hands curled up into fists then retracted as they felt the sheet come up to them. Her face made her look at peace finally after all that had happened. He stood there looking down at her until finally thinking it through and pulling up a chair to sit next to the edge of the bed.

He drifted off into his own sleep while sitting there. But a blood curdling scream woke him. He saw Catharine sitting upright and holding herself like a fearful child. He moved onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms again. He didn't know what had caused her to become like this but he could almost imagine that it had something to do with the Master. She rocked back and forth in his arms and was making noises that were a cross between sobbing and mumbling. "Shh, I'll make everything all right." He said calmingly. She nodded her head then stopped moving as she struggled to keep herself from shivering."You going to tell me what you saw?"

"I…I don't remember, I just know it was nothing good." She finally said through her chattering teeth. That was new to him; he had never seen her act like she was cold. "I don't understand this; I'm not cold but yet I am shivering like crazy." She rubbed her arms then chuckled to herself.

"I think it's just your nerves on the alert. After all you just heard…well yeah…anyways we should go somewhere that way you could calm down."

"No, no trips to paradise just make a random trip and let the Tardis take us wherever she wants to go." Catharine said while looking up at him. He nodded his head with a lopsided grin.

"You've got it." He helped her to her feet then walked with her back to the control room.

She held onto the railing as the Tardis began to whirl through time and space once again. She was laughing as the Doctor beat on the control panel with a mini-sledge hammer. They walked out of the Tardis to see that it was raining and possibly the Victorian Era once again. This time the people looked slightly different from the people in Cardiff. Catharine walked back inside and grabbed her black trench coat. They walked around the city and she listened to the people talking; American's. "Doctor, they're American's." She said in his ear. He grinned then looked around.

"You're right, good assessment." The Doctor said encouragingly. "But where are we specifically?"

She looked closer at everything. She could tell that it was the Victorian age, somewhere around 1865 judging by the ingenuity of the design of the carriages and the dresses. Her eyes wandered over the city as a whole. It was raining, mud and cobbled brick work, pot holes, and then she saw it, there was a large white building in the far off distance. "Washington D.C or what will become D.C." She finally said calmly.

"I'm proud of you Watson." He said jokingly. "Now, there must be some danger or something for us here."

When he had called her Watson she giggled to herself. She had never thought of herself as a female version of Watson but then again the Doctor had to be Sherlock Holmes, or at least the Time Lord equivalent. "I rather liked that movie, the portrayal that Robert Downy Jr. was quite excellent." She said while holding onto the Doctor's arm. No one was really looking at them but merely glancing at them. "Besides, I find it rather funny that Sherlock was always trying to get Watson not to marry the girl."

"Yes, well I would think that you wouldn't want to go gallivanting off just for some guy, leaving me behind and all alone." The Doctor said with a kid like smile and gleam in his eyes.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it." She said then leaned up closer to him she felt a cold rain drop drip against the skin of her back and she accidently let herself shiver. "Sure, I may not be cold all the time but the cold rain hitting the skin gets annoying!" She stared up at the sky bitterly.

The Doctor laughed to himself. She was still a child compared to him but there was something that was familiar in the mannerisms and acting that reminded himself of…well him. She let go of his arm then asked people around for the accurate date. It turned out to be April 14, 1865.

"Oh boy," She and the Doctor said in unison as they looked at each other.

"Well, we can do one of two things. First we can just go or second…go see a play." He grinned at her as she started doing some calculations on her fingers. "What is it?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said as she looked up at the sky and did yet more calculations. "Supplies, nope got those, clothing, Tardis supplies those, my gun, damn it." She started to run back to the Tardis but the Doctor grabbed hold of her coat collar.

"You won't be needing that, after all you're traveling with me now." He stirred her in the direction of the playhouse. They walked in without a problem and took seat in the audience. When the play had started Catharine looked in the direction of the president's box. Her mind was set on two things, keeping the time lines safe and not letting herself try and save the president. The Doctor took hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes. Gun fire ran out and they waited for everything to fall into place.

"Sic siemper tyrannous!" John shouted after landing on the stage. Catharine flinched then buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder. Her instinct was to help and save the president but she knew that it was no use. The Doctor squeezed her hand gently then motioned for her to follow him as the crowd left in a fleeing frenzy. The Doctor then had her run up the stairs and help the people carry Lincoln's body out. He ran up the stairs after everyone had fled and looked around for any clues. There weren't any really but then again anything helped calm Catharine. He walked to where they were keeping the president and saw that Catharine was helping the medic examine the president. The Doctor looked at her face to see that there was nothing wrong with her. She was completely calm and relaxed with situation as a whole. The body guards started to move to attack the Doctor until Catharine shouted something at them. The Doctor saw that they backed off and nodded to her.

"He's with me gentlemen; he got me here after word of Booth's plot against the president." She said while looking at the back of Abe's head. "I'm surprised he's alive." She was muttering. "Normally a shot like this would kill a man instantly."

"Is he going to live?"

"Not to my knowledge." Catharine closed her eyes and turned off her telepathy.

"What would a woman know?" The Medic exclaimed. "You are no doctor!"

"No, but I have fought in war's before my good gentleman!" Catharine retorted with anger. "And I have killed many people; most were killed quicker than you can blink!" She got up and stared into the man's eyes.

"Catharine, stand down." The Doctor ordered while walking over to her slowly. Catharine visibly backed off in her anger then went back to looking over the president. "Catharine, you might want to check how his mind is doing." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't know how, not to mention they might become suspicious that something is going on." She whispered back then shook her head. "This is bad…really bad…we need to go." She got up and walked away.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior, normally she is quite stable." He said then followed her back to the Tardis. Her gaze was being distorted by tears, he could tell that from how staggered her walking was. Once inside the Tardis he waited until she turned to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy from the freshly fallen tears and rain. Her cheeks shown a brighter red than they had before and her nose looked just as red and raw. He held his arms open wide and she quickly found solace in them. "You need to learn to control that new temper of yours my young friend."

"I'm sorry." She said while leaning into his embrace. "Death seems to follow me wherever I may go."

"You're not the only one there."

* * *

A/N: Not much more left, review please.


	13. Paradise Lost

Disclaimer: don't own any of Doctor who, just Catharine. Almost done. this is based on the episodes of End of Time, i suck at follwoing and writing a ff off an episode.

* * *

Chapter Twelve Paradise Lost

The Doctor planned to take Catharine back to Florana, she seemed happy there and it was the best place he could think of to get their spirits back up. She looked at him then grinned to herself. She walked outside the Tardis wearing only her tank top and shorts. It had taken him over an hour to convince her that they were going to stay there for a while longer than they had before. She looked back at the Doctor and smiled. Her eyes once again held their vibrant youthful look. He followed her and they walked along the white sand. She slipped her hand against his and wrapped her fingers around his hand. The Doctor blushed then looked at Catharine's face. She was focused on keeping herself from fading into a memory of either her own or the Masters. That was another thing that concerned the Doctor, and made him take break; after what the Master had done to her by putting his DNA in her she was gaining all the Master's knowledge and memories. She possibly even had the drums laying in her mind.

Catharine knew that the Doctor was concerned, that was why she put her hand in his. So that he could know that she was perfectly fine. Her hearts skipped a beat when he wrapped his hand with hers. That was the first time he had done something like that without them being chased by monsters or police. The Doctor noticed her anxiety and nervousness at the abruptness of his touch. "I'm sorry if I startled you." He said rapidly with a bit of his own nervousness. Catharine touched his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I was thinking about why I was put into this position." She tilted her head to one side then looked at the Doctor sadly. "The Master must have had a reason to do this to me." She whispered then tore her hand away from his. The Doctor saw the confusion and disbelief in her eyes.

"Catharine, he turned you into a Time Lord to punish me." That was the first thing he said on impulse. "And in a way he didn't." The second. He wanted to hit himself in the head. Catharine didn't need this on her shoulders, not while trying to understand herself.

"What are you saying?" She glanced at him in even more confusion.

"Never mind, it was nothing." The Doctor quickly lied. Why was he lying to her? She was just like him, except not. She was eventually going to either be the female version of the Master or even a different person all together.

"Doctor, just tell me what is going on." Her voice was desperate and pleading.

_You want to know what's going on?_ He thought bitterly. _I love you and am too afraid to even say it_. He let out a sigh then took hold of her hand and brought her closer to him. "I wish I could tell you." He whispered in her ear.

Catharine slipped her hand out of his again but this time instead of walking away she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aren't we supposed to be having fun?" She asked softly. They laughed then reluctantly separated and continued walking the white sandy beaches. She looked ahead to see someone running across the sand towards them. Her eyes instantly squinted to look and see who it was. Jack Harkness. She let go of the Doctor's hand and got ready to punch Jack when he approached. Mostly payback for how he had treated her when she was saying her goodbyes to Ianto. He stopped and started breathing heavily in front of them. "Are you all right Uncle Jack?" She asked as she released her fist for a brief moment.

"Yeah, just had to catch up to you that's all." He said and watched, like a deer caught in the headlights, as Catharine hauled off and punched him with her right fist. He rubbed his jaw then looked at her closely. "I don't remember you ever getting good at hitting people."

"You change when you find out that you're stuck in the middle of a fucking battle field!" She shouted then kicked him in the groin. "That was just because I felt like kicking you." She clarified.

"Look, I all did was come to warn you two that you should leave." Jack said after rebooting his ego. "You're already here…so go." Jack sounded slightly annoyed that he was telling them this. Suddenly his face grew grim. "Catharine, be the hero." He said calmly then ran back to where ever he needed to be.

Catharine looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't understand what he meant did you?"

"Nope, let's go." He walked with her back to the Tardis and went off. When they landed Catharine walked out to realize it was snowing, but she wasn't cold. She saw another Ood; this one had the Sigma symbol on his shirt. She, along with the Doctor, followed him to the eldest of the Ood. What was happening was happening so fast that Catharine could barely keep up but the images stuck out the most. The Master, his wife, and then other Time Lords were flashing in her mind just as the Doctor was explaining everything to the Ood. She looked at the Doctor and followed him as he ran back to the Tardis. "Doctor, what's going on?" She asked with a soft kind look in her eyes. She was curious.

"I'm going to die," He whispered, "Catharine, this is the end." She looked at him then at the Tardis as she came to a halt. "Stay here; don't come out unless I tell you it's safe." He had placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes with the most serious look he had ever given her.

She nodded her head and watched as he ran out. Later when he came back in; they transported somewhere else and this time an elderly gentleman named Wilfred Mott had come with the Doctor. She looked for something to do since it was apparent that this was going to be a long journey that the Doctor wasn't going to let her take part of. They walked out and were gone for quite some time before Catharine slowly walked out, there before her was many soldiers. They hadn't noticed her nor did she intend for them to. She looked at the Tardis to realize that the Doctor had cloaked her. She went back inside and looked around. Nothing, there was nothing to fight them with. Typical Doctor didn't carry any kind of weapon did he? She went to her room and searched it up and down. In the corner of her closet was her old fighting gear and weapons. With a grin she put the clothes on, strapped the weapons to her belt and walked out of the Tardis, closing it silently.

The soldiers looked back at her; they were the Master but with blonde hair. She froze. Petrified with terror she grinned at them. "Hello my Master." She said with a soft velvety tone. They let her by and she walked on. "Great vacation Doc, you get me stuck in a world ruled by the Master…just perfect." She muttered to herself as she walked on. There were millions of them, chasing after something, no someone. The Doctor and Wilfred. She shook her head and continued walking away.

She reached a large circular room and slipped the gun that was strapped to her shoulders onto her back. It was strange, to be in the presence of so many Master's that she seemed to almost become overwhelmed, and then she heard it. The constant drumming, it was getting louder. The Masters started working and she saw the glowing of a diamond. She got closer and looked at it. The Master, the one wearing a black hoodie, grabbed her by the shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Are you on my side?" He asked.

"Depends," She answered. "Will you kill the Doctor?"

"No," He whispered and smiled at her. They nodded heads and she stood in the back of the room. There was a bright glowing light and everything started to shake as people started to show in front of them. She could no longer hear the drumming but she could hear a voice, a woman's voice.

'_You can save him Catharine, with the help of the old man_.' She said while the Doctor fell through the ceiling. He was weak and tried to raise his hand; in it was a gun. Catharine was stunned to see the people before her. It all had happened so quickly. She knew they were Time Lords. The women didn't look up from their position behind the man. Catharine could hear the arguments but then couldn't. The Doctor was turning all about, pointing the gun at the Master then at Rassilon.

When Rassilon locked eyes on her he nearly turned white then red with anger. "You were not born of Gallifrey."

Catharine scoffed. "Wow, you really are denser than shit. Of course I am not a child of Gallifrey, I am a child of Earth turned into a Time Lord no thanks to that insanity you so kindly put into the Master!" She nearly screamed at Rassilon but turned her attention back to the Doctor. She had never seen him so torn between killing the Master and another Time Lorde before this point. She started to move to push the gun down but instead the Doctor said: "Catharine, Master move!" They moved and he shot the diamond. Rassilon had said something that Catahrine couldn't quite catch and slowly raised his hand saying that he would take the Doctor and the Master down with him.

The woman looked at the Doctor then at her: '_Catharine now, do something now, if you don't then the Doctor will die. Be the hero this time and don't let either of them die._'

Catharine raised her gun and pointed it at him. "Not on my watch old man!" She got ready to shoot but the Master pushed her out of the way and started throwing lightening at him. He was counting to four. She stood there and, putting the gun down, took hold of the Doctor's hand. The white light came back and they were thrown to the ground.

Slowly they woke up, hands intertwined together and they laughed. When they heard someone knocking four times the Doctor froze. She got them up and listened as the doctor told Wilfred that no matter what he did Wilfred would die. Catharine watched as the Doctor started to move towards the door. Wilfred was yelling at him not to and Catharine grabbed the Doctor's shoulder. "She told me to be the hero this time." Catharine whispered. She opened the door, looked at Wilfred, smiled then pushed the button.

She let out a loud scream of pain and curled up on the ground. The pain was gone, the lights had shut off and the doctor had flung the door open. "Catharine," She didn't move, she was in too much pain to move. "Catharine!" He pulled her out and held her to his chest. "You shouldn't have done that."

"If I didn't you would have died, she told me not to let you." She whispered then looked up at him. "Who was she?" She realized that Wilfred and her had asked that at the same time and smiled at the old man.

The Doctor smiled to her while gently stroking her face. "We should get you home Wilfred." He helped Catharine to her feet and they all walked back to the Tardis. He went back in time and got Donna a present; Catharine didn't venture to know what. She was still in too much pain to care. When the Doctor walked back inside he stood there watching Catharine move weakly towards the captain's chair. She fell to the ground and looked up at him for help. He moved swiftly to her side. "Catharine, you really should have let me…"

"No, that woman told me to save you…just never thought I would die by radiation poisoning." She laughed then held her right side. "Talk to me Doctor…please…tell me about Gallifrey before the war." She was barely holding onto her life. When she looked at her hand she saw that it was glowing bright gold. "What happens to me?" She whispered as the Doctor took hold of her hand.

"You're going to regenerate, you'll get a new face new body actually, and a different personality." He said calmly as he helped her stand back up. "It's not going to be pleasant the first time."

* * *

a/n: almost done, next two are it for War Torn Hearts.


	14. New Face, New Problems

Disclaimer: i only own Catharien, nothing else, oh well maybe the plotline! i can't stand that 10 died, i cried.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen New Face, New Problems.

Catharine looked at herself in the mirror; she had a well rounded face with soft but noticably high cheekbones. Her eyes had stayed the same color but her hair was now bright brown-red almost scarlet in color. She walked out and hoped that the Doctor was still making tea. She wanted to find a new outfit, something that fit her new personality. When she got into the wardrobe she saw many different types of clothing but instantly a black leather trench coat caught her eye. She took it off the rack and continued looking. She found a pair of black cargo pants and a bright pink tank top. Catharine looked around to make sure that the Doctor wasn't around then changed into her new outfit. When she walked into the kitchen the Doctor looked back at her then at his tea. "I see you're adjusting well enough, however I never imagined you wearing pink."

"I thought a change was in order for me." She said while touching his shoulder lightly. "Who was that woman, the weeping one?" Catharine felt him start to slouch under her touch. That was when she realized that she was only three inches shorter than him.

"The one that looked up was…my mother." He whispered. "The other one was probably the Master's." He could barely talk to her.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and put her chin on his shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do."

'_Don't we all_.' A harsh familiar voice said in her head. When she let go of the Doctor she spun around to see the Master, wearing his black hoodie and black pants.

"I thought you died!" She shouted at him. The Doctor turned around, not seeing what she was, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You died, you vanished!"

'_If only_,' The Master said sarcastically. '_Really, you're so much more stupid than either him or I_.' He took a step closer and reached out to touch her. When he did his hand made contact but at the same time didn't. She couldn't physically feel him but in her mind she could. '_I want you to deliver a message to the Doctor_.' He looked at the Doctor and forced the telepathic pathways to link between Catharine and him. "You owe me one." He said before vanishing once more. Catharine dropped to the ground and started rocking back and forth.

"Doctor, did you, did you see him?" She finally asked after stopping the rocking motion.

"Yeah," He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be fine though."

"All right," She relaxed into his arms and felt herself drifting off to sleep ever so slightly. He could feel her mind drifting and with a smile picked her up and carried her back to her room. After pulling the sheets back and placing her in her bed she reached out and grabbed his hand. "You need someone with you didn't you?"

"What do you—?"

"Stay with me," She whispered out, her eyes were slightly crossed and slowly growing heavy. He chuckled then nodded his head. He slipped under the sheets and pulled her close to him. He hadn't expected her to relax the way she did but she had fallen limp in his arms. He could tell that she was still alive, due to the soft but ragged breathing she had and her hearts beating. That was when he drew the conclusion of what the Master had been hearing all that time. The four beats were those of a Time Lord's hearts.

When Catharine woke back up the Doctor was asleep, he head resting against her chest. She smiled to herself then realized he was holding her tightly with not only his arms but his legs as well. She bit her lower lip and fought the blush that was forming as well as the quickening pace of her hearts. Normally she wouldn't have minded this from most men whom she didn't care for but the Doctor, she cared too much for him. "Doctor, wake up please." She gently poked at the back of his head. When that didn't work she resorted to stroking his head. He startled awake and spluttered at the compromising position he was in. He got off the bed and she quickly rolled over. "Thank you for finally waking up." She whispered, knowing that he would leave before anything happened; before he decided to open his mouth to apologize.

He walked out rubbing the back of his head and finally his face. '_What have I gotten myself into?_'He thought while walking to his room. '_She's sweet, young…way too young…and she is Jack's kid, sort of_. _My great grandson raised her for crying out loud, not to mention she's got the Master's DNA as the basis of her own…and now that she's regenerated…_' He hit his forehead to keep himself from thinking about that anymore. He was afraid, for the first time, of a female. Ok well maybe not the first time, but it sure was close enough. "DAMN IT I LOVE HER!" He shouted then slumped onto the bed.

He didn't realize that Catharine had gotten out of bed and started to walk to the kitchen when he shouted. The shout made her jump and slip on something. She landed on her face and groaned in pain. When she looked at her feet she began to remember why the Doctor had told her to wear shoes while in the Tardis, the grates had slit the bottom of her right foot open. "Doctor," she called out weakly. Her voice didn't even carry back to her room let alone his. Still getting used to her telepathic powers she reached out her mind. '_Doctor…help…me._' She managed to say but he still didn't come. '_Help…cut…bleeding…badly…help_.' She closed her eyes and tried not to smell the blood that was pouring out of her body fast. Her hearts were beating rapidly with the adrenalin rush that she had and that wasn't helping her situation.

The Doctor had first thought that it was part of his imagination that he had heard her voice in his head until the cut and bleeding part. He got out of bed and rushed towards her room. He saw her lying there, halfway between her room and the kitchen. He could also see that she was bleeding badly. He could barely hear her breathing anymore. He wrapped her foot up with the bed sheet from her room then carried her to the closest medical area. When he put her down she startled awake. "I got your message, and it looks like just in time." He said with a minor joking manor; trying to lighten the mood. "It looks like it needs stitches."

"That's fine," she said weakly. "Just hurry, I don't like this." He nodded his head and pulled out his medical kit. Surprisingly he still had it, after all this time. He had expected to never need to use it but judging by the fact that this regeneration of Catharine was klutzy he might want to have it at hand all the time now. He numbed the area then went about stitching the laceration. After he was done he cleaned up her foot ever so gently then wrapped it in guaze. She grumbled to herself the whole time and finally wiggled her toes. "Thanks," She hopped off the table and onto the ground. Limping she walked back to her room and found her shoes. When she was done with that she walked back out to the control room.

"Doctor, I heard what you had said." She kept repeating to herself on the way. She wanted to confront him about it but grew fearful that if she confronted him that he would grow angry and possibly cold to her. When she entered he looked up at her from the screen. "Doctor, could we…could we talk?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. They were alone, in the Tardis, floating in space and she felt too uncomfortable to talk without asking permission? That was odd to him. "Sure Catharine, but you didn't need to ask."

"You shouted that you loved a girl…that was why I fell actually…" Her nose scrunched up at the thought and memory of her recent injury.

'Great, you're the reason why she fell,' he thought bitterly to himself. "Yeah, sorry about that, let me guess you want to know who I was talking about."

She nodded her head, her face held the same innocent look that she had in most of her memories from when she was a child.

"You," The Doctor said quickly and bluntly.

"Me, but…why?" She looked exceedingly perplexed.

"I-I…" Words escaped him and he shrugged.

Catharine's memories were brought back to when they kissed under the mistletoe; she wanted a life, something that had been taken away from her when the war had broken out during her time but given back to her when the Master made her a Time Lord. "He was a genius." She said with a chuckle.

"Who was?"

"The Master, in the end, his insanity did some good." She laughed then put full weight on her right foot. She yelped then started hopping around like crazy. "Ow, Ow, Ow…this hurts like hell!" She sat down in the captain's chair and held her foot lightly. "Looks like I'm grounded to the Tardis for a while."

"What makes you think I wouldn't travel without you?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Wouldn't want to make you suffer for my mistakes…" She looked at him then shrugged. "Besides, the universe still needs saving at every turn."

"You're right but—"

"No buts, now get this Tardis moving…or else." She waved her index finger in his face then grinned sadistically.

* * *

a/n: next chapter is the last one, review please.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: i do not own anything, again...you know the drill. This is the last chapter for War torn hearts, and the sequel is on hiatus, since finals are comign up and i have to study for them.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Epilogue

_Catharine ran with the Doctor back inside the Tardis. Something had been chasing them, The Doctor had told her that it could not possibly be the same people that he had ran from before but none the less he had something in mind, just in case it was. He pulled out a pocket watch, thinking only of Catharine and keeping her safe, he told her to sit in the chair and let him work with the Chameleon arch. He told her that she would have no memory of him, traveling in time and that she was a Time Lord, and he also told her that she would be human. He flipped a switch and—_

Catharine bolted awake, it was the same dream she had had for the last three years while teaching at her new school. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was 2 in the morning and her brown-red hair was stuck to her skin, no thanks to the nightmares she had been having. She got out of bed and looked around. Her lap top was not in her bedroom. Probably Luke had borrowed it and forgot to ask. She made her way to his room and opened the door to see him curled up on the bed, laptop in his arms. She chuckled to herself then took it. She was grateful to Sarah and Luke for letting her stay while she looked for a place of her own.

"Catharine," Sarah said while putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "you should be in bed."

"I had a nightmare again, I tell you; you're stories about the Doctor really mess with my head." Catharine said with a light laughter. "I came to his room to look for my laptop, he _borrowed_ it again."

Sarah bit back laughter then nodded her head. "All right, I'll get it back to you tomorrow morning…go back to bed."

THE END!

* * *

a/n: done, that was short but easy! review please.


End file.
